Harry Potter and the Three Cards of Chaos
by oso1991
Summary: Voldemort's dying spell sent Harry through the infamous Veil. Instead of dying, Harry was sent to the world of YuGiOh. In order to get back home though, he has to collect the forbidden cards of chaos while saving the world. Damn his hero complex. NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh GX_**

**_

* * *

_**

Zane smirked as he watched one of the examinees, Jaden Yuki if he remembered correctly, jump and dance in joy down at the testing area. Much to the surprise of many, the teen had won a duel against one of the Academy's best duelist, Dr. Crowler, even with the teacher using his personal deck. It was no small feat for anyone, especially when facing a card such as Ancient Gear Golem. He smirked and slowly tipped his head to the teen jumping about. Duel Academy had become so dull and people like this Jaden would liven it up. Mayhaps even present him with a challenge. Among the other examinees that interested him were Bastion Misawa and Harry Potter.

The one named Harry Potter interested him the most. The teen was quiet and patient, unlike much of the duelists in the Academy. During the entrance duel, the boy used a deck unlike any that Zane had seen that effectively locked down his proctor's deck. Most of his peers scoffed at using such a deck but Zane was fascinated by the deck. Just watching it, he knew the teen was simply holding back.

"Zane?"

Zane was pulled out of his musings and turned to see one of his best friends' little sister looking at him.

"Yes Alexis?"

"Have you heard anything else about Atticus?" Alexis asked. Zane shook his head.

"No. Only the information that I've already told you," Zane told her. Zane felt sorry as the girl thanked him. He knew that Alexis dearly missed Atticus. He too missed the fun-loving, romantic goof. Zane sighed and shook his head. Despite all of his efforts, Atticus simply seemed to have wandered off the face of the Earth. There was no trace of him, even after thorough investigation.

"Hey Zane!"

Zane glanced to see one of his "friends" waving to him. He sighed softly under his breath, slightly exasperated by this flunky's efforts to befriend him simply because he was the strongest duelist in the school. He hated these syncophants and wished that they would leave him alone.

"What is it?"

"What do you think about this year's duelists?" the teen asked. "I gotta say. That Jaden kid looks interesting but I'd bet Chaz or Alexis would beat him easily. Even that Bastion kid in Ra Yellow."

Zane gave the student a piercing glare before looking away. "Out of this year's students, stay away from Harry."

The teen tripped over in shock. He quickly scrambled up to his feet, giving Zane a confused stare.

"Why?"

"Because, you and everyone in this school will lose," Zane replied before walking away.

Zane smirked inwardly as the student ran away, probably to spread the news. Students will challenge him in order to simply to see why Zane said so. And Harry Potter will rise to the challenge, beating all comers. And when that time comes, Zane will challenge Harry Potter, and prove why he was the school's strongest.

* * *

At the Academy store, Harry waited in line for his uniform and duel discs along with all the other students. He ignored the chattering of the other students, mainly because most of them were full of hot air. They might've been the best back at home but in this Academy, you were simply average.

_**"Of course, you're the only wizard here Harry," **_a voice whispered.

Harry glanced to the side to see a ethereal man standing near him. Normally, a person would be disturbed to see a ghostly man wrapped in shredded robes standing near them and responding to them. Harry already knew her though. He was his Duel Spirit Partner, D.D. Survivor. He was his constant companion and the only one who knew his true identity. A dimension traveler that fell though a rip in the Space-Time Continuum.

"I know Nomen. I know," Harry whispered, so as to not attract attention. It wouldn't do to be tagged as a candidate from the friendly men in white on your first day of school. After all, first impressions were very important.

**_"Be patient, young wizard. After all, Fate has sent you here for a reason," _**Nomen responded before fading away. Harry sighed in annoyance.

"I am just Fate's favorite spitting cup, aren't I?" Harry whispered bitterly.

"Excuse me."

Harry turned around to see a teen around his age, wearing a yellow jacket. The teen was slightly taller than him and had an air of self-importance about himself. However, it seemed to be unintentional as the teen gave Harry a smile and held out his hand.

"My name's Bastion Misawa, pleasure to meet you," the teen said. Making sure that he was still in line, Harry shook the proffered hand.

"Harry Potter's the name. Dueling's my game," Harry said, inwardly cringing on how cheesy he sounded. Bastion made no note of this but Harry saw the slight twitch in Bastion's eyebrow. "So anyway, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to duel you," Bastion stated.

A lot of heads turned. Bastion was reputed to be the best freshman dueler in the school. Who was this person he's challenging? Harry gave Bastion a curious glance.

"May I inquire why?" Harry asked.

"I saw your duel with the proctor and how easily you locked down the proctor's deck. It was a perfect merger between spells, traps, and monster cards. I want to duel that deck for myself as it is one of the most complex decks I have ever seen," Bastion said.

Harry shrugged. "Tonight at twilight. Outside of the Ra dorms."

Bastion nodded. "Don't hold back on my account."

Bastion left, leaving a lot of murmurs in his midst. Already, Harry was on the receiving end of a lot of stares.

"So much for not standing out," Harry muttered. "It's like Diagon Alley all over again."

**_"Do not worry Harry, for I shall be at your side," _**Nomen said. Harry chuckled.

"Who said that I was worried?"

* * *

Harry tugged at the Ra Yellow jacket he wore, slightly annoyed by how bright it was. If it wasn't for the fact that he was outside, he would have pulled his wand out and forcibly transfigured the blasted jacket into something more to his liking. As of now though, he pulled out a pair of scissors and ripped off most of the sleeves, turning the jacket into a rough vest. He unbuttoned the jacket, and smiled at how comfortable the vest was.

"Much better," Harry muttered, not sure if it was the vest itself or that he had ripped off the sleeves of the jacket.

"HELP!"

Harry's head jerk upwards at the cry. He turned around and saw a dark figure running towards his direction. He instinctively threw the discarded sleeves at the thief. The thief caught the sleeves but did not see Harry's foot until it smashed into his face. The man spun head over heels before landing on the ground with a sickening thud. Harry looked back up to see a girl his age in an Obelisk Blue jacket running towards him. She ran towards Harry and bent down, catching her breath before standing back up again.

"Thanks for stopping him. He stole my card when I was showing my roommate," the girl said. "Oh by the way, my name's Mindy."

Harry nodded and bent down. He searched through the thief's pockets and found a card. He pulled it out and handed it to Mindy.

"Is this it?" Harry asked, holding out a Airknight Parshath. Mindy nodded and happily took the card.

"Thank you so much!" Mindy said. Before Harry could stop her, she hugged him tightly before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed brightly, making Mindy giggle in amusement.

"Aww, I made you blush. You're a lot more innocent than you look. That's cute," she said.

Harry frowned in annoyance.

"I'm not cute," Harry muttered, berating himself on how stupid he sounded. Mindy giggled.

"Sure you are big boy. Now how about you escort me back to the Obelisk Girls Dorm, my hero?" Mindy asked. Harry gave the girl an annoyed glance.

"Can't you go there by yourself?" he asked. He immediately felt guilty when Mindy gave him a teary look with her big brown eyes, similar to a hurt puppy.

"You'd leave a poor, defenseless woman alone in the woods?" Mindy asked, widening her eyes in mock astonishment. Harry tried to come up with a reason but as he stared into Mindy's eyes, he felt terrible just leaving her.

"Fine," Harry said. "Where is the Obelisk Dorms?"

Mindy gave him a victorious smirk and pumped her arms.

"It's this way," Mindy said. She grabbed his hand and began dragging him.

"Oi, oi! Let go of my hand! You don't even know my name!" Harry yelped. Mindy turned back at Harry.

"That's true. What is it?"

"Harry Potter."

"Hm. That's a humble name for a cutie such as yourself," Mindy said. She giggled when Harry's face flushed.

"I'm not a cutie," Harry muttered, much to Mindy's amusement.

They walked together, talking about various things. After his initial discomfort, Harry found Mindy to be welcome company. If he had to be honest to himself, she reminded him a lot of like Ginny with Fred's and George's mischievousness mixed in. She seemed to love to make Harry blush and stammer. Harry cursed his hormones. It was bad enough to go through puberty once but to go through it twice was just plain cruel. After ten minutes, they came upon a large white dorm on a lake front. Harry's eyes bulged at the opulence and the elegance of the large dorm. It was amazing how much the Academy was willing to spend for some of their students. Despite Harry's numerous protests, Mindy dragged Harry towards the dorm, not willing to let her "hero" go. She found him to be amusing to be around. He also didn't treat her like a airheaded floozy or a slut, even though she like to flirt.

"C'mon, it's fine!" Mindy said as she tugged on Harry's hand.

"But it's the girl's dorm, woman!" Harry said. "The girl's dorm! I am a man!"

"Don't worry. You're with me!" Mindy said, ignoring Harry's protests.

With an almighty heave that was surprisingly strong for such a thin body, Harry flew inside the main entrance of the girl's dorm. He rolled several times before stopping. Mindy hurried over to him, crying out apologies to Harry. Harry reddened when his eyes inadvertently saw under Mindy's small skirt, cursing his blasted hormones once again as his face reddened. Mindy saw Harry's face turn red and smiled slyly when she saw him avert his eyes.

"Oh? Are you staring under my skirt, Harry?" Mindy asked. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as a stream of apologies flowed out from Harry. She placed a hand on her skirt and winked coyly at Harry.

"I don't mind if you look, Har-ry Pot-ter," she whispered, raising her skirt just a bit.

Harry froze and turned the color of a tomato. A small choking noise came from him as Mindy raised her skirt a couple more centimeters.

"Pervert," Mindy said and dropped her skirt before bursting into laughter. Harry groaned when he realized that he had been had and slumped to his knees, relieved that she wasn't angry and angry at himself that he fell for it.

Mindy sighed and wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. She turned to see Harry's scowling face, glaring at her in annoyance.

"Are you finished teasing me yet?" Harry asked, annoyed. "Because if you are, I'll bid you farewell."

Mindy's face immediately fell at the harshness of Harry's voice.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Mindy apologized. Harry sighed.

"It's alright," Harry muttered. "Just try not to over do the teasing."

Mindy nodded. Harry stood back to his feet and strode past her, to the dorms. Just before he left, he turned around and gave Mindy a nervous smile.

"Do you want to me to walk you back here tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Of course I would!" Mindy said. "Cutie-pie!"

Harry gave her a mock glare before leaving the girl's dorm with all the dignity he could muster. Mindy watched as he strode away, smiling wistfully after the teen. She knew that she was a flirt and a tease, yet she was never romantically interested in any person aside from her friend Jasmine. Now she could feel her heart race as she looked at Harry. She gave a long sigh as a goofy smile spread across her face. She finally found her first serious crush. And she loved it.

* * *

That evening, Harry walked to the front of the Ra dorms to see Bastion already waiting for him. He was sitting on the ground with a notebook making several calculations in a notebook. Harry glanced around and saw several students from all different dormitories observing them. News of the duel must have spread quickly. Harry ignored the looks and strode over to Bastion, tapping the young genius on the shoulder. Bastion looked up in surprise and smiled when he saw Harry. He jumped to his feet and pocketed the notebook.

"Well, Harry, I see that you're here. I'm eager to duel you so do you mind if we skip the pleasantries and start the duel already?" Bastion asked.

Harry smirked and held out his duel disk.

"Let's get started," Harry said and loaded his deck into the duel disk. Bastion nodded and unfolded his duel disk as well.

**"DUEL!"**

**Harry: 8000LP/ Bastion: 8000LP**

"I'll start," Harry said. "I set a monster and place two cards face down. Your turn."

**Harry: 8000LP/ Bastion: 8000LP**

Bastion nodded and drew a card. He smiled at Harry.

"Bad luck, old bean. I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Bastion said.

**Vorse Raider: ATK 1900/DEF 1200**

"I also play Heavy Storm to eliminate your face down cards!" Bastion said, triumphantly. He placed the card on his duel disk and watched as a holographic storm surrounded both himself and Harry. However, Harry flipped a card to reveal a trap card.

"I play Judgement of Anubis! I discard one card from my hand and negate the activation and the effect of a spell card that has the effect of destroying a spell or trap card on my field. In addition, I can destroy one of my opponent's monsters and inflict damage to your life points equal to its attack points," Harry explained.

"No!" Bastion said as his Vorse Raider shattered into pieces. In addition, a black flash of light hit him, draining his life points away. Bastion panted and pulled a card from his hand.

"I play two cards face down and end my turn."

**Harry: 8000LP/ Bastion: 6100LP**

Harry nodded and drew a card.

"I reveal my face down card, Macro Cosmos!" Harry said, much to Bastion's surprise. A large ornate symbol appeared and surrounded Bastion and Harry.

"What is this?" Bastion asked. Harry smirked.

"It's simple. Any card sent to the graveyard is removed from play instead," Harry explained. "I also play Soul Absorption, allowing me 500 life points for every card removed from play."

Harry smirked as he placed another card on his duel disk.

"I summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode and reveal my face-down monster, Needle Worm!"

**D.D. Survivor: ATK 1800/DEF 200**

**Needle Worm: ATK 750/DEF 600**

"And since Needle Worm's been flipped, its effect activates, forcing you to send the top five cards of your deck directly to the graveyard," Harry said. Bastion cursed as he realized what Harry did.

"With Macro Cosmos out and Soul Absorption, the five cards sent to the graveyard are removed from play, allowing you to increase your life points by 2500 points!" Bastion exclaimed. Harry nodded.

"Excellent deduction, my dear Bastion," Harry said. "Now I attack with both of my monsters!"

"Not so fast! I play Mirror Force which destroys all monsters in attack position on your side of the field!"

Harry watched, amused, as both of his monsters were destroyed by the trap.

"You do know what this means, right?" Harry said.

Bastion palmed his face.

"Of course!" Bastion said. "With your two monsters and my trap card destroyed, you gain 1500 life points!"

"Exactly," Harry said. "I play one card face down and end my turn.

**Harry: 12000 LP/ Bastion: 6100 LP**

Bastion sighed and drew a card. He looked at the rest of his cards in his hands before making his move. However, he stopped when he saw a monster on Harry's side of the field.

"Didn't I destroy that monster?" Bastion asked. Harry nodded.

"D.D. Survivor's effect allows him to be special summoned to my side of the field at the end phase of the turn he was removed from play.

Bastion cursed before playing his card.

"I play Monster Reborn, summoning Vorse Raider from my graveyard!" Bastion said. "I sacrifice him in order to summon Summoned Skull in attack mode!"

Harry watched as a demonic monster replaced the Vorse Raider's place in a shower of lightning.

**Summoned Skull: ATK 2500/ DEF 1200**

"Quite a rare card. Congratulations," Harry said. "However, I play my trap. Bottomless Trap Hole!"

A hole appeared under Bastion's monster, sending it down the dark abyss, destroying it. Harry smirked.

"Summoning your monster and activating my trap costs four cards, raising my life points 2000 more points. What now, Bastion?" Harry asked.

"I end my turn," Bastion said sullenly

**Harry: 14000 LP/ Bastion: 6100 LP**

"I play D.D. Assailant in attack mode," Harry said.

Harry watched as a female assassin carrying a broad blade appeared next to his D.D. survivor.

**D.D. Assailant: ATK 1700/DEF 1600**

"Now I attack directly with both of my monster," Harry said.

"I play my trap, Negate Attack!" Bastion called out.

A barrier appeared, stopping both of Harry's monsters from attack Bastion.

"Fine. I play one face down card and I end my turn," Harry said.

**Harry: 14500 LP/ Bastion: 6100 LP**

Bastion sighed in relief but could not help but feel despair when he saw the difference in life points.

"This is impossible. I've never heard of life points going this high. Every move I make and every card I have only feeds his life points. I need to eliminate his card, Macros Cosmo!" Bastion thought as he drew a card from his deck. "Perfect."

"I play Mystical Storm Typhoon and destroy your Macros Cosmo!" Bastion said victoriously.

Harry watched as his trap card was destroyed by the spell card. He frowned in annoyance.

"I see that you found the keystone in my deck," Harry said.

Bastion nodded. "Indeed. I have to congratulate you Harry. It is quite an ingenious strategy yet victory shall be mine!"

"I play one monster face down and end my turn," Bastion said.

**Harry: 14500 LP/ Bastion: 6100 LP**

Harry drew a card and smiled.

"I play my face down card."

Bastion gasped when he saw the face down card.

"Another Macro Cosmos?"

Harry nodded. "I also play a spell card, Grand Convergence! It can only be played when I have a face-up Macro Cosmos on my side of the field. It destroys all monsters on the field and inflicts 300 points of damage to your life points!"

"GAH!" Bastion cried as his monster was destroyed as well as Harry's two monsters while his life points dipped down to 5800

"With the three monsters and the spell card, discarded, I gain another 2000 life points," Harry said. "I also play my face-down trap, D.D. Dynamite!"

"What does that do?" Bastion asked.

"I'm glad you asked. For each of your cards removed from play, you take 300 points of damage," Harry explained. "And if I counted right, eleven of your cards were removed from play, causing you to take 3300 points of damage!"

"BLAST!" Bastion cursed as a large sphere with sticks of dynamite protruding from it exploded, decreasing his attack points down to 2500.

"And for my final move, I summon Gren Maju Da Eiza!" Harry proclaimed. He placed the card on the field and watched as a twisted red monster appeared on his side of the field.

**Gren Maju Da Eiza: ATK ?/DEF ?**

"What now?" Bastion asked. Harry smiled.

"This card's attack and defense is dependent on the amount of cards I removed from play, gaining 400 points for each of my cards removed from play. Throughout the duel, ten of my cards were removed from play, causing my monster's attack and defense to increase by ten!" Harry explained triumphantly.

Bastion watched in horror as the monster grew and towered over him, snarling demonically at Bastion.

**Gren Maju Da Eiza: ATK 4000/DEF 4000**

"Attack with Dimensional Blaze!"

Bastion screamed as the monster ripped open a space in the air and hellfire blasted Bastion.

"And so it ends," Harry said as he watched Bastion's life points decrease all the way down to zero.

**Harry: 17000/ Bastion: 0**

The holograms faded away, leaving Bastion slumped against the ground, completely flabbergasted. Harry strode up towards him and held out a hand to the young mathematician, pulling him to his feet.

"Good game Bastion," Harry said. "Thank you for the duel."

And to Bastion's utter shock, Harry bowed to him. Bastion snapped out of his shock and bowed back.

"I lost this time Harry. I know your weakness and I'll make a deck specifically against you so that I will win!" Bastion said. Harry chuckled and held out a hand to Bastion.

"That's a line I've never heard," Harry said, sarcastically. Bastion laughed aloud and shook Harry's hand.

"Well count on it."

RRRRRRRRRUMBLE.

Bastion looked at Harry in confusion. Harry rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well that's embarrassing."

Bastion laughed and slung an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Well old bean, let's get some grub then hit the old hay, shall we?" Bastion said as the two walked back to Ra dorms.

"That seriously cannot be the way you normally talk," Harry said.

"Hm? You say something, old chap?"

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. I thought about Harry using a spellcaster's deck but I thought it would be too cliche. Instead I have him using a Different Dimension Deck. All the cards I used are real cards so feel free to look it up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own YuGiOh GX or Harry Potter_**

* * *

****"Psst, did you hear? Bastion lost against Harry."

"He didn't lose. He was crushed."

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"No, the LP difference was over 8000."

"You're kidding."

Harry ignored the mutters and the whispers of the students around them. Beside him, Bastion was somewhat perturbed by the rumors and whisperes around him. Harry noticed the slight slump of his friend's shoulders and gave Bastion a pat on the back.

"Don't worry about the whispers, Bastion. You're a good duelist," Harry said. "I just caught you on a bad day and with a deck you've never experienced and likely not to experience again."

Bastion nodded in agreement. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that I didn't even land a blow against you."

"Well, that's something that you especially have a problem with," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Bastion asked.

"You over think things. Sometimes you have to go with your gut," Harry replied. "Ooh, they have roast beef for lunch!"

Harry rushed off to the entrance of the cafeteria. The line was already long, stretching out to the doorway. Harry turned to his friend Bastion, annoyed at his friend.

"Look at that Bastion! If you hadn't took so long, we wouldn't have to put up with this!" Harry said. "I've got places to be!"

"Relax Harry, by my calculations, it'll take ten minutes maximum," Bastion said. "Anyway, who do you have to meet? All the teachers take lunch hour off."

"Yoohoo! My hero!"

Harry turned around just in time to catch Mindy in his arms. Harry chuckled and and blushed red when Mindy gave him a kiss on his cheek. Harry gave Mindy a confused glance.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"You don't like it?" Mindy asked, giving him a teary eyed look.

"Well, it is nice," Harry said hesitantly. Mindy beamed.

"I already got you some food. I want you to meet my friends," Mindy said. "Now c'mon!"

"What about Bastion?" Harry said.

Bastion chuckled. "Don't worry old chap. I'll be in tip top shape until while you have lunch with your sheila."

"See? Now c'mon!"

"Bastion I swear you're doing that to annoy me!" Harry yelled as Mindy pulled him away from the line.

Mindy and Harry received a lot of stares as she dragged him across the lunch room. She pulled him to a small table with two Obelisk girls sitting there. Harry swallowed nervously when he saw the hostile eyes of Jasmine and Alexis and glanced at Mindy. Mindy gave Harry a reassuring smile and patted to the seat next to her. Harry slowly sat down. Mindy slid a plate full of food in front of Harry. Harry slowly picked up his spoon and fork and ate at a careful rate, eying Jasmine and Alexis.

"So-," Jasmine stared.

"It was Bastion! It was all Bastion! He was the one that created the rocket that flew into the Obelisk dorms! That's all I know, I swear!" Harry blabbered.

Mindy giggled as Harry cowered, covering his head. Alexis chuckled at Harry while Jasmine was not amused.

"As entertaining as that was, I'm curious to how you and Mindy know each other," Alexis said. "I don't remember you going to Kaiba Prep."

"Well, we met yesterday when I stopped a thief Mindy's card," Harry explained.

"So that's why she called you, her cutie hero," Jasmine said. Harry frowned and cross his arms.

"I'm not cute, I'm handsome dammit," Harry muttered. The three girls giggled.

"Aww, he's so cute," Jasmine cooed.

"I'm not cute," Harry protested weakly and began to eat his lunch in earnest.

"So Harry, I heard you dueled Bastion and beat him. Is that right?" Alexis asked.

Harry nodded. "Aye."

"How'd you beat him? Bastion's supposedly the best freshman duelist and scored the highest on the written exams," Alexis asked.

Harry nodded. "It's mostly due to luck and Bastion's own inexperience."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Really. I find that hard to believe."

"Should I tell her?" Harry asked Mindy. "I don't want my secrets to spread throughout the Academy."

Mindy nodded. "I trust her."

"Well I use a deck that focuses on the removal of cards from play," Harry said.

Alexis nodded. That explained a lot. Remove from play decks are considerably hard to use and extremely rare amongst the the duelists ranks. The cards themselves are rare and hard to come by. The few that do use it are some of the top ranked duelists in the world. To hear that Harry had a deck that used focused on the remove from play strategy is impressive. No wonder Zane had sent the word not to duel Harry. He must've recognized Harry's potential.

"Is it true that you have a monster with an attack power of more than three thousand?" Jasmine asked. Harry shrugged.

"Yes and no. It all depends on the duel," Harry replied. "My card effects varies the attack power. Sometimes they could go as high 4000 or as low as 1200. The highest I've ever had was 9600."

"An attack level of over 9000?" Alexis asked. "Impossible."

Harry chuckled grimly. "Well, my dear Alexis, if you're ever unlucky enough to duel me, remember one thing. Time is not your friend because the longer I duel, the more the odds stack against you."

There was an ominous air about Harry. They could feel an intangible power waft about Harry, dark but not evil. Just strange.

"Oi! You there!"

Harry turned around to see a sneering teen accompanied by two flunkies walking towards their table. He heard Alexis visibly groan whilst Mindy and Jasmine glared at the group. They swaggered up to their table as if they owned the whole school. The sneering teen gave Harry a disinterested stare as if he was a fly on the bottom of his shoe.

"Beat it you Ra reject," the teen said.

"What do you want Chazz?" Alexis asked.

"I can't have lunch with the Queen of Obelisk?" Chazz asked. "I'm disappointed."

"I told you already Chazz. I have no romantic interest with you," Alexis said.

"Don't be like that, my queen," Chazz said. "One date with me will rock your world!"

"Beat it Chazz."

"Anyway, why's this loser's here?" Chazz asked.

"He's Mindy's guest," Alexis explained. Harry swallowed his anger and held out a hand to Chazz.

"Name's Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you," Harry said. Chazz smirked and snapped his fingers.

One of Chazz's sycophant picked up Harry's plate and slammed it into Harry's face. Harry froze as the hot gravy slid down his face, scalding him. Jasmine and Mindy covered their mouths in shock while Alexis looked at Chazz in shock.

"What was that for Princeton?" Alexis asked. Chazz smirked.

"Cause this loser's got to know his place."

Harry picked up the napkin on the table and wiped his face free of food. He glared at Chazz, his eyes literally glowing in anger. Chazz took a step back instinctively but quickly stood back and faced Harry, smirking even widely.

"You get it? Now beat it Ra reject!"

"Obelisk Blue dorms. Twilight. Be there," Harry snarled.

Chazz smirked. "You're on, reject. Let's go boys."

Harry watched as the three smirking teens walked off. He sat down back on the chair and sat patiently as Mindy wiped off pieces of food from Harry's clothes and face. Alexis gave Harry a rare smile.

"You know, while I disapprove of people trying to protect me, I am impressed on how you handled that," Alexis said.

"Thanks."

"Don't take this duel lightly. While he is a pompous asshole, he is a skilled duelist," Alexis said. Harry nodded.

"Thanks Alexis," Harry said.

Alexis smiled and turned to Jasmine.

"I have to speak to Professor Satyr now. Jasmine, will you accompany me?" Alexis asked.

"But-!" Jasmine protested but caught Alexis' subtle nod to Harry and Mindy. "Oh! Sure, of course Alexis."

Before Mindy could protest, Alexis and Jasmine left her with Harry. She shrugged and placed and ice cube on a burn mark on Harry's cheek. Harry sighed in contentment and smiled at Mindy. Mindy felt her heart flutter when she stared into Harry's eyes and the thankful smile on Harry's face.

"Thanks Mindy. I really appreciate this," Harry said.

"It's no problem Harry. I'm sorry about this," Mindy apologized. Harry chuckled.

"No I want to say sorry," Harry said. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have sat here."

"No if it's anyone at fault, it's Chazz," Mindy protested.

Harry chuckled. "Y'know I don't feel hungry anymore. Want to share an ice cream sundae?"

"Of course!" Mindy said.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, would you please explain to the class the importance of trap cards?"

"In duels, traps give you an advantage against your opponent by taking away or hindering one or more of their moves. It is also important psychologically in that it ruins an opponent's momentum, allowing a player to either plan for the next move or regroup for a counter offensive," Harry explained. "By having traps, you can also bluff an opponent into stopping their movements or hindering them. There have been multiple accounts of the King of Games, Yugi Moto, having used so many traps to bluff his way to victory."

"Excellent answer, Mr. Potter!" the teacher crowed. "Now, class, I want you for homework to explain how traps can be used. Since it is a broad topic, I will be grading harshly."

The bell rang and the class began to move out of the classroom. Beside him, Bastion hastily jotted last minute notes before stuffing his books into his bag. Harry waited patiently until Bastion was ready to leave the classroom. They walked out of the classroom for their next class which was gym.

"So I heard you're challenging another person, Chazz Princeton. Is that true?" Bastion asked.

Harry nodded. "I have a duel with him at the Obelisk Blue dorms at twilight. Have you dueled him before?"

Bastion nodded. "I dueled him against him in a couple of dueling tournaments. Due to him being from a very prestigious family, he has access to several unique and powerful cards so be prepared for that."

"Hmm, well that's to be expected. He had that sort of attitude," Harry replied.

"Well, I've heard that he uses a beatdown deck mostly. Aggressive sort of dueling, preferring to crush his opponents," Bastion said. "I remember him using a Dark attribute deck that focuses around the Graveyard. A benefit for you, I expect."

"But Chazz will probably expecting that so if he's as smart as I predict, he'll have some trap-negating cards in the hope of keeping his monsters in play," Harry said. "But there are multiple ways of removing cards from play."

"So how do you expect the duel with Chazz will go?" Bastion asked.

"Definitely a win for me," Harry said, confidently. "He ruined my lunch with Mindy."

"Mindy? Is she your girlfriend?" Bastion asked.

"NO! Of course not!" Harry denied, but his pink face betrayed him.

"So you want to be her girlfriend!" Bastion crowed triumphantly.

Harry growled and swiped at his friend's neatly combed hair. Bastion ducked and laughed as he ran towards the gym with Harry after his him.

"Come back here and take it like a man!" Harry snarled.

They headed into the locker rooms where the other Ra Yellow students were changing. Harry quickly shrugged off his shirt and pants in favor for the track suit that was provided for them. He forgot one detail that made the rest of the Ra Yellow students stare at his back in horror.

"Harry, your back," Bastion stammered.

All over Harry's back were gruesome scars, a testament to some vicious attack. On his right shoulder, there was large tattoo of an ornate symbol (think of FMA transmutation circle). However, a huge, wicked knotted scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip was the one that made everyone stare.

"What the hell happened to you?" a random student asked.

Harry chuckled grimly.

"A past I'd like to forget and remember," Harry said sadly. "Don't ask."

The other students nodded and turned away as Harry pulled an exercise shirt back on. He ran out of the locker room to where Professor Fontaine was waiting. Soon the rest the students were lined up, waiting for class to start. Harry noticed the careful and curious look Bastion sent to him along with the rest of the male students.

"What?" Harry snapped. He was satisfied when the people gawking at him turned away, embarrassed.

"Good morning students. Welcome to gym class. Now while you may feel that this class is worthless, in long duels, physical fitness is important to keep your focus during long and stressful duels," Professor Fontaine explained. "Now we'll start with a simple set of exercises."

Aside from the pretty PE teacher, the class as a whole was unexciting. She made the class do the normal set of exercises that was required for many school classes. All in all, it was a rather dull class in Harry's opinion. Still, he was thankful it made Bastion too tired to question Harry about the scars on Harry's back.

* * *

That evening, Bastion and Harry walked over to the Obelisk Blue dorms for Harry's duel against Chazz. They amicably on the way over to the Obelisk Blue dorms, discussing how the duel might go. Much to Harry's amusement, Bastion seemed to be more nervous about the duel than Harry himself.

"So Bastion, mind explaining to me why're you're so nervous. You're not the one dueling," Harry asked.

"You're dueling at the Obelisk Blue dorms. The Obelisk students are the elite students of Duel Academy. They are monstrously strong compared to other students. The best duelist of the whole school lives there, Zane Truesdale. It's rumored that he's so strong that not even the Chancellor could defeat him in a duel. It you lose in this duel, it would only reaffirm the status quo in this school," Bastion explained.

"And if I win?" Harry asked. Bastion gave him a smirk.

"Then if would prove that Ra Yellow has this generation's strongest duelist," Bastion said. Harry chuckled.

"Well, let's show them that this Ra reject can still kick some arse!" Harry said.

They burst out into laughter and hurried to the Obelisk dorm. Outside the dorm, they stopped when they saw a large crowd of Obelisk Blue students waiting for them. However, they were merely observing whilst Chazz was nervously glancing at the crowd. Harry and Bastion slowed down and glanced at them, wondering why they were here. It was only a duel between two freshmen. It can't be that interesting, especially since it's only the beginning of the year.

"What's with the crowd?" Harry hissed to Bastion.

Bastion shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine chum."

Harry turned to Chazz. "So are these your friends?"

Chazz scoffed but Harry spotted the nervous glance in his eye. "Of course not! Let's get this duel started you Ra reject!"

"In your dreams!"

**"DUEL!"**

**Harry: 8000/ Chazz: 8000**

"I'll start," Chazz said. "I set one card down and place another face down. Your turn you reject."

**Harry: 8000/ Chazz: 8000**

"My draw!" Harry said. "I play Banisher of the Radiance in attack mode!"

**Banisher of Radiance: ATK 1600/ DEF 0**

"I'll place three face down and end my turn," Harry said.

**Harry: 8000/ Chazz: 8000**

"Hmph, such a weak card. I sacrifice my face-down in order to summon Mefist the Infernal General!"

A zombie monster was shown briefly before fading to dust, revealing a demonic horseman.

**Mefist the Infernal General: ATK 1800/ DEF 1700**

"Now Mefist, attack that weak monster!" Chazz ordered.

"Ah, ah, ah, I play my trap. Dimensional Prison!"

"What?"

A large rift opened in front of Mefist, swallowing the monster before closing.

"It's a trap that simply removes the attacking monster from play," Harry explained. "Now it's still your turn, I believe."

Chazz nodded. "I place a card face down and end my turn."

**Harry: 8000/ Chazz: 8000**

"I play my trap, Macro Cosmos!" Harry said.

Chazz grinned. "Not so fast! I play Seven Tools of the Bandit! At the cost of 1000 life points, I can negate the activation of your trap!"

Harry chuckled. "And I play my counter-trap! Seven Tools of the Bandit to counter your counter trap!"

"NO!" Chazz roared as his trap was negated. Harry chuckled.

"Did you think you were the first one to try and stop my card?" Harry asked. "I also play my other face down, Gravekeeper's Servant!"

A spell card arose showing a shadowy figure guarding a tombstone.

"What does that do?" Chazz asked. Harry chuckled.

"Every time you attack, you have to discard the top card from your deck," Harry explained.

Chazz frowned. "That won't stop me from crushing you!"

Harry nodded. "I know. So that's why I play another spell card, Soul Absorption. This gives me 500 life points for every card removed from play."

"Impossible!"

Harry chuckled. "I'm not done yet. I play one monster face down and end my turn."

**Harry: 7000/ Chazz: 7000**

"Hmph, my draw!" Chazz said. "I play Dragon Zombie in attack mode!"

**Dragon Zombie: ATK 1600/ DEF 0**

"I discard one card to attack your face down!"

The draconian zombie leaped into the air and slammed down on the face down monster, revealing itself to be a grub-like monster before fading into pieces."

"You attacked Needle Worm, activating its effect. You have to discard 5 more cards from the top of your deck," Harry said.

Chazz swore and deposited five of his cards to the remove from play zone.

"Since that attack destroyed my Needle Worm and cost you a card to attack, Soul Absorption causes me to gain 1000 life points. With Needle Worm's effect of forcing you to discard 5 more cards, I gain 2500 more life points!" Harry said triumphantly.

"NO!" Chazz roared as Harry's life points gained a massive amount of points.

"I end my turn," Chazz snarled.

**Harry: 10500/ Chazz: 7000**

"My turn!" Harry called out. "I summon D.D. Assailant in attack mode!"

**D.D. Assailant: ATK 1700/ DEF 1600**

"My monster attacks your Dragon Zombie!" Harry said.

Harry's warrior flew high into the air and sliced Chazz's zombie in half with her large blade. The monster gave a feeble roar before shattering into a cloud of pieces.

"I use Banisher of the Radiance to attack you directly!"

Chazz stared at the luminous monster in shock as it wordlessly raised a palm at him. Chazz covered his eyes as the monster blinded him with a huge flash of light, decreasing his attack points.

"I play one face down and end my turn," Harry said.

**Harry: 11000/ Chazz: 5400**

"You got lucky you Ra reject," Chazz muttered. "I play Bistro Butcher in attack mode!"

**Bistro Butcher: ATK 1800/ DEF 1000**

"I'll discard a card to attack your D.D. Assailant! Slice her up, my monster!" Chazz roared.

Chazz's monster sneered and stabbed Harry's assailant, causing her to fade away. However, her sword flew high into the air and landed on Chazz's monster, destroying it as well.

"What happened?" Chazz roared.

"D.D. Assailant's effect is that when it is destroyed in battle by an opponent's monster, that monster is removed from play," Harry explained.

Chazz withheld a scream of frustration as he savagely slammed a card on his duel disk.

"I place one face down and end my turn!"

**Harry: 11900/ Chazz: 5400**

"With Bistro Butcher's effect, I draw 3 cards," Harry said. "I sacrifice Banisher of Radiance in order to summon D.D. Master!"

Harry's luminous monster faded into mist, only to be replaced by a hooded man with glowing arms.

**D.D. Master: ATK 1700/ DEF 1500**

"I'll discard one spell card from my hand in order to summon one of my monsters removed from play. Come back, D.D. Assailant!"

D.D. Master tore open a rift in the air. From that rift, D.D. Assailant stepped out and stood beside D.D. Master. Harry smiled at Chazz.

"I use both of my monsters to attack you directly Chazz!"

D.D. Assailant leaped at Chazz and swiped at him with her large blade. Then D.D. Master threw a blast of ethereal energy at Chazz, adding on to D.D. Assailant's damage.

"I end my turn now," Harry said.

**Harry: 12400/ Chazz: 2000**

Chazz eyed his life points and sighed in relief. There was still enough for him to continue the battle. He pulled out a card from his deck and smiled.

"I summon Dark Assailant!"

**Dark Assailant: ATK 1200/ DEF 1200**

"I also pay 800 life points to play Brain Control to take control of your D.D. Assailant and use it to attack D.D. Master!"

Harry watched mournfully as Chazz's card caused his monsters to destroy each other. Chazz grinned and pointed to his monster.

"Dark Assailant! Attack that reject!"

Harry didn't even flinch as the monster attacked him with its sword. Instead, he glared at Chazz, irritated at the move before smirking as Gravekeeper's Servant took effect. Chazz swore as he deposited two cards to the remove from play zone, causing Harry's life points to increase.

"Are you finished?" Harry asked flatly.

Chazz nodded. "I end my turn."

**Harry: 12700/ Chazz: 1200**

"Well that was a complete waste of a turn," Harry said. "My draw."

Harry's eyes rose when he saw the card. He gave Chazz a wide smile.

"I play Grand Convergence, destroying your monster while inflicting 300 points of damage to your life points!" Harry called out.

Chazz watched in shock as his monster was pulled into a void and exploded, sending flaming shards towards him.

"Then I play Gren Maju Da Eiza!" Harry said.

Chazz watched as a twisted demon appeared on the field. The creature roared before glaring at Chazz. Chazz smirked when he read its attack and defense.

**Gren Maju Da Eiza: ATK ?/ DEF ?**

"What's that supposed to be? Some reject card? Ooh, I'm so scared!" Chazz mocked.

Harry chuckled and turned to his friend. "Mind explaining Bastion? I'm sure you remember this card."

"Chazz, this card gains 400 attack and defense points for each card Harry has removed from play. And throughout this entire duel, every card Harry has played has been removed from play. By my count, that would be eight I believe."

Chazz's eyes widened as Gren Maju Da Eiza grew as its attack power increased eight fold.

**Gren Maju Da Eiza: ATK 3200/ DEF 3200**

"CRAP!" Chazz swore.

"Now attack! Dimensional Blaze!"

Chazz flinched as the monster opened a large void with its hands. Hellfire spilled out, bathing Chazz in an unholy fire as his life points decreased to 0. Chazz slumped to the ground whilst Harry smirked at him.

**Harry: 13200/ Chazz: 0**

"And so it ends," Harry said.

Harry holstered his deck and walked up to Chazz. Chazz glared at him balefully and snarled at him.

"What?"

Harry bowed to him, shocking everyone around.

"Thank you for the duel."

Chazz roared in anger and ran away from Harry.

"I'll get you you Ra reject!" Chazz yelled.

Harry chuckled. "So cliche'."

"Indeedly so, old chap," Bastion replied.

"Seriously, you are doing that to annoy me," Harry said.

"Impressive duel," a voice behind Harry said.

Harry and Bastion turned to see a tall teen with long blue hair looking down at them. Bastion stammered while Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Thank you. I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, politely holding out a hand. The teen gave Harry a smile and shook his hand.

"Zane Truesdale," Zane said. "I look forward to dueling you some day. In the meantime, I believe you can use this well and to its full potential."

Harry looked at the card.

"Return from a Different Dimension?" Harry read. "Quite a rare and powerful card you have here."

Zane smirked. "One does not become the strongest dueler here without some rare cards, Mr. Potter."

"True," Harry muttered, tucking the card into his deck. "Thank you."

Zane nodded. "Its time for dinner. Mayhaps you would like to join us?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry but I'm rather impartial to the cheeseburgers at the Ra Yellow dorm. Another time?"

Zane chuckled. "Another time then. Farewell, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave Zane a two fingered salute before leaving the Obelisk dorms. As he and Bastion walked away, Zane watched them fade off into the distance before turning back to the Obelisk Blue dorms.

"Another time indeed, Mr. Potter."

* * *

**Whoa, another long chapter. Wow. So anyways, if you think that Harry's deck is kind of overpowered, I kindly have to disagree. If anyone has played Yugioh GX the game and played against Pr. Banner, you would know that his deck is extremely hard to duel against if you don't have any experience against RFP decks.**

**If you're wondering what Harry looks like, he about Bastion's height, with messy black hair and green eyes. He wears jeans, black sneakers and black shirt, and the Ra Yellow sleeveless jacket.  
**

**As always, please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or Harry Potter**_

* * *

"Excuse me Professor but why am I here? As far as I know, I haven't done anything that would warrant punishment."

The head of the Ra Yellow students, Professor Satyr, sipped his coffee before glancing back at one of his students. To be honest, the man was proud that he had such a students like Harry amidst his ranks as part of the Ra Yellow students. Humble and kind while instilling pride amongst the Ra ranks. He heard from Professor Banner of another student named Jaden Yuki who was similar to Harry, instilling pride to the Slifer students. Satyr chuckled. The changing of the status quo and the shaking up of the ranks. Soon Obelisk Blue wouldn't be the dorm with the best duelists.

"Well Mr. Potter, I wanted to meet our newest rising star personally," Professor Satyr said. "Just to satisfy an old man's curiostiy."

"Oh. Is there anything you wanted to say to me?" Harry asked.

The man shook his head. "Not really. Just that my office is always open for you in case you need to speak with someone."

The man smiled and reached for a jar nearby. He opened the lid to present a jar of cookies.

"Would you like a cookie? I baked these myself."

Harry smiled and gratefully took the cookie, appreciating crunchy and sweet treat, finding it to be slightly chewy in the center. Just the way he liked it.

"Is this white chip and macadamia?" Harry asked.

"It is. I find them to be the best for cookies," Professor Satyr said. "Well if you have nothing to say, you are dismissed."

"Thank you sir," Harry said. "I'll be sure to remember that."

Harry waved goodbye to the elderly man, bringing a smile to the man's face. Outside the office, Bastion was waiting for Harry scribbling formulas in his notebook, different card formulas to counter various conundrums one might encounter in a duel. Bastion noticed the door closing and looked up to see Harry holding out a cookie for him.

"Want one?"

"A brain needs brain food. Thank you," Bastion said, gratefully accepting the cookie. "Hmm, these are delectable."

"What do you know about Professor Satyr?" Harry asked.

"Well aside from that he's a Professor, the man's a skilled duelist. He's well founded in the basics, preferring to use very common cards that anyone could get. You might say that he truly mastered the basics amongst all the duelists here," Bastion replied.

"How is it that you know pretty much everything except how to win a duel against me?" Harry said, smirking at Bastion's annoyed twitch.

"Haha Harry. I'll figure out how to stop your deck one day. And that day, I'll defeat you," Bastion replied.

"I can't wait."

"Anyway, to answer your initial question, it's all in our PDFs that was standard issue," Bastion replied. He held out his customized PDF and displayed the information to Harry. "See?"

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked.

"You press the little stick thingy and wave it in the air, saying Hulalabooyaka," Bastion explained calmly.

"Really?" Harry said. "I never knew it was that simple. Hulalabooyaka!"

Bastion palmed his face. "Did you seriously believe that?"

"No! Of course not!" Harry sputtered.

"HAH! You did!" Bastion said triumphantly. He burst into hysterical laughter as he realized why Harry was locked out of the Ra dorms the first night.

"You're horrible with technology!" Bastion concluded.

Harry groaned. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up! You found me. It's because I'm a dimensional traveler where there is no technology."

"And magic exists instead of logic! Bahahahaha!" Bastion cackled as he rolled on the floor, completely in hysterics.

"C'mon crackerjack, let's get some lunch in the cafeteria. I wonder what's today's special?" Harry wondered.

"Should be on your PDF," Bastion wheezed.

Bastion watched amused as Harry tapped the PDF, confusion evident on his face. He growled slightly before breaking out into a smile.

"I got it!" Harry said triumphantly. The PDF's bell chimed once before sensual moaning emerged from the phone. Harry let out a cry of disgust.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Bastion took the PDF from Harry and quickly gagged at the sight.

"Great Scot! Turn it off!"

"I don't know how! You turn it off!"

"You do it! It's your PDF!"

"I bloody hate technology!"

* * *

"I can't believe you threw it out the window."

"Shut it Bastion."

"Not only that but it flew into the lake."

"Shut it Bastion."

"But that was after smacking Dr. Crowler in the face."

"Shut it Bastion."

"How is that possible! It's trajectory defied the laws of physics!"

Harry had enough and slammed a fist in the mathematician's head.

"I told you, shut it!" Harry said.

"Tch, touchy," Bastion muttered.

As they approached the cafeteria, Harry spotted Mindy chatting with her two roommates. He turned to Bastion who had already stepped in line.

"Hey Bastion?"

"Hm?"

"Mind doing me a favor?"

"Like what?"

"Well do you mind if I just ditch you for lunch so I could eat lunch with Mindy, alone?" Harry asked.

Bastion shrugged. "It's fine with me."

"Thanks!"

Harry quickly loaded his plate with food before heading out to where Mindy was waiting. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly, nearly spilling the food he was carrying.

"Easy, Mindy!" Harry said. He turned to Alexis and Jasmine, giving them a nervous smile. "Do you mind if I take this lovely young lady for lunch, ma'ams?"

Alexis giggled and nodded.

"Sure. We'll meet you later in class Mindy. C'mon Jasmine."

"Alright," Jasmine said. She gave Harry a fierce glare, slightly unnerving him. "Don't you dare hurt her."

Harry nodded before pulling a giggling Mindy away to outside the Academy cafeteria. Harry pulled her to a small area outside of the cafeteria where they could have some privacy. Harry dug into his food and turned to Mindy, who was waiting for Harry to speak.

"So how've you been?" Harry asked. Mindy shrugged.

"I've been good. The Academy's been really easy. Only Dr. Crowler's homework is really annoying."

"I know how you feel. I don't like his class much," Harry said.

"I saw your duel with Chazz yesterday," Mindy said. "I'm really impressed. You're an amazing duelist."

Harry reddened but smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me," Harry said. An idea struck him and he stared at Mindy.

"What is it?" Mindy asked Harry.

"I've realized, I've never seen your deck. Can I see it?" Harry asked.

Mindy nodded and handed her deck to Harry. Harry quickly flipped though them. He saw that Mindy had no real archetype or strategy going for her deck. Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise and turned to Mindy, confused.

"How did you ever get into Obelisk Blue with this kind of deck?" Harry asked.

"Hey!" Mindy cried, insulted.

"I'm serious. No offense but I could crush this deck easily," Harry said. "I mean, it's so scattered. Look, there is no real connection between any of your cards except for the fact that all the pictures are cutesy or of warrior monsters."

Harry sighed and pulled out a small book from his pack. Mindy saw that the notebook was protected by a number of locks and chains. Harry deftly opened it by inputting the combination and flipped it open. Mindy gasped when she saw the assortment of rare and powerful cards inside, including a couple of mythical cards that were said to be destroyed. Harry ignored the stares and fished out a set of cards for Mindy. Mindy gasped.

"I can't take these Harry!" Mindy said. Harry shook his head.

"You can and you will. Base a deck around these cards," Harry said. "I won't use these and a card is always meant to be used in a duel. One of the greatest honor for a card is to be used in a duel. I can't shame the card by having it collect dust in my book. Use it."

Mindy nodded and stared at the card in awe.

"Thank you Harry," Mindy whispered. "I won't forget this."

Harry gave her a wide smile. "Not bad for a first gift, huh?"

Mindy smirked. "Well Mr. Potter, you deserve this."

"Wait, what?"

Before Harry could stop her, she tackled Harry and held him tightly, kissing his lips gently. Harry froze, completely surprised before relaxing. To Mindy's delight, he began to kiss her back, licking her lips, pleading for entrance. She moaned and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue inside. She breathed his scent deeply while sinking deeper and deeper into his kiss. She could feel his strong arms wrap entirely around her whilst her hands pulled Harry towards her. Through his shirt, Harry could feel Mindy's heart race, even through her sizable bust. His hands began to wander, causing Mindy to gasp and moan in surprise. Neither one were thinking clearly as a haze of warmth and lust took over their minds. Just as Mindy or Harry was about to snap, a noise interrupted them.

"Ahem."

Mindy and Harry jumped in shock to see Bastion, Alexis, and Jasmine standing over them. The couple blushed when they recognized the position they were in with Mindy straddling Harry. Harry calmly pushed Mindy off of his waist so that he could sit up. Mindy was bright red and covered her hands in embarrassment whilst Harry tried to remain calm. Bastion had an amused smirk on his face while Jasmine was bright red, glaring angrily at Harry. Alexis had an embarrassed look and averted her eyes away from Harry's.

"If you two would mind joining for class, your presence would be greatly appreciated," Bastion said. "Otherwise you two could continue on your interpretation of the human mating process, despite the rather unsanitary location."

"I will tear your brain out of your head and feed it to you," Harry growled as he pulled himself and Mindy back to their feet.

Bastion chuckled at Harry's statement.

"That would physically impossible as the brain controls the muscles that enable swallowing, thus rendering me unable to eat," Bastion stated matter-of-factly.

"Smartass."

Beside Harry, Mindy giggled and gently squeezed Harry's hand. Harry turned and smiled at her, shyly.

"So I guess we're boyfriend, girlfriend now Mindy?"

"Yeah."

Harry smiled at Mindy. Mindy reddened and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, eliciting a blush from Harry.

"Not bad for a first kiss? Right Harry?"

* * *

In another part of the Academy, the head of the Obelisk Dorms, Dr. Crowler growled in frustration. Obelisk Blue students were supposed to have the best duelists of the school in every generation. Despite having Zane, he was infuriated at the face that two of the fastest rising stars of Duel Academy were of different dormitories. He bit his collar in frustration as he looked at their records.

First of the two students were Jaden Yuki. A Slifer Slacker. He had publicly embarrassed him during the entrance exam, defeating his personal deck and his prized card Ancient Gear Golem. It was unforgivable that the slacker was allowed to attend the Academy. He was unquestionably the epitome of a Slifer Red. Unruly, undisciplined, and only concerned about dueling without understanding the intricacies and time-honored traditions of the Dueling Circle. He would expel the teen if it was the last thing that he would do.

Then there was Harry Potter of the Ra Yellow dorms. While he had nothing personal against the boy, he was rather upset that the boy had ended in Ra Yellow dorms instead of Obelisk Blue. He had observed his entrance duel with the proctor and saw that he was easily able to lock down and stall the proctor's deck until the proctor was forced to admit defeat by running out of cards, not even landing a successful attack on the examinee. If it wasn't for his suspiciously low scores on the written exam, he surely would have been promoted straight to Obelisk Blue despite him not going to one of the Kaiba-owned preparatory schools. The boy was polite, a capable student, and if rumors were correct, had caught the intrigue of Zane.

Yes. Maybe he could use this Harry Potter against Jaden Yuki.

Dr. Crowler pulled out the notes he had gathered from various students about Jaden's and Harry's dueling styles. While he was irritated at Jaden's skill in dueling, he knew that the teen was an exceptional duelist with his Elemental Heroes and their various fusions. Yet Harry's style of dueling was like akin to a black hole. It appeared that despite the intellectual strategy of Bastion or the overpowering strength of Chazz, they were slowly pulled into Harry's rhythm and forced to duel at his pace. Crowler could appreciate this. It was genius. Harry's style would ultimately defeat Jaden's unpredictable fusion monsters.

Now how to get the two together so that if Jaden loses, he could get the young teen expelled?

* * *

"Hey you! Harry!"

Harry turned around to see a brown-haired teen in a red jacket waving to him. Beside him was a bespectacled short boy with bright blue hair. The initial teen ran up to him accompanied by his companion. They ran up to him and Bastion, breathing heavily as they tried to recover their breaths.

"What is it?" Harry asked as the two inhaled deeply, trying to recover their breath. After a while, the brown-haired teen stood up and gave Harry and eager smile.

"I want to duel you!" the teen said.

Harry gave the teen an amused smile.

"Well that's all good and all but I don't even know your name," Harry said.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, the next King of Games!" the teen said.

Beside him, his companion urgently tugged Jaden's sleeve.

"C'mon Jaden, let's go. You can't win against him," the teen said, nervously glancing at Harry and Bastion.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Who're you anyway?"

"Oh, he's Syrus Truesdale," Jaden said. "And what do you mean I can't win? Of course I could."

"He's already defeated Chazz and Bastion," Syrus whined. "Just leave him alone."

Harry took two steps forward and solidly whacked Syrus across the brow. Syrus fell to the ground and looked at Harry with a confused and hurt expression.

"What was that for?" Jaden asked. Harry frowned at Jaden.

"You shouldn't have so little faith in Jaden's dueling skills. After all, a duel isn't over until the last life points are done," Harry explained, looking directly at Syrus. He turned back to Jaden. "Now as for dueling you, I accept."

Jaden smiled widely, giving Harry an excited look.

"Get your game on!" Jaden cried as he unfolded his duel disk.

"Let's get started."

**Harry: 8000/ Jaden: 8000**

"I'll start things off," Harry said. "I set one monster face down and play two cards face down. Your turn Jaden."

**Harry: 8000/ Jaden: 8000**

"Sweet! I'll play these awesome cards I got in the draw," Jaden said excitedly. "I play Polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon Flame Wingman!"

Harry watched impassively as a large winged monster appeared on his side of the field.

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: ATK 2100/ DEF 1200**

Harry shook his head and raised his hand.

"I reveal my trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole!"

Jaden gaped in shock as a hole appeared under Flame Wingman and began to drag him down.

"When an opponent summons a monster with 1500 attack points or more, it destroys it and removes it from play," Harry explained. Flame Wingman gave a mournful cry as it was sucked into the hole. Jaden looked at the card sadly.

"Aw man, I should've seen that. Sorry about that Flame Wingman," Jaden lamented. He turned back to the duel. "I play Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!"

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: ATK 1600/ DEF 1400**

"I'll use Sparkman to attack your face down!" Jaden called. "Go, Sparkman!"

Harry watched as the monster jumped high and released a surge of lightning at his card. However, Harry's card revealed to be a priestlike figure that simply deflected the blast at Jaden, causing him damage.

**Banisher of the Light: ATK 100/ DEF 2000**

Harry smiled at the shocked look on Jaden's face.

"Don't be too hasty Jaden," Harry said. "This is only the first turn."

Jaden frowned.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

**Harry: 8000/ Jaden: 7600**

"My draw," Harry said. He looked at the card and smiled.

"I play D.D. Assailant in attack mode."

**D.D. Assailant: ATK 1700/ DEF 1600**

"And since it has a higher attack, I'll use it to attack your monster Jaden," Harry explained.

"I play my trap, Hero Barrier!" Jaden cried. A spiraling barrier stopped Harry's monster, preventing it from touching Sparkman.

"If I control one Elemental Hero, I negate one attack!" Jaden explained as Harry's monster was forced back. Harry nodded in respect.

"Excellent," Harry said. "I place one more card face down and end my turn."

**Harry: 8000/ Jaden: 7600**

"It's my turn," Jaden said and drew a card. He glanced nervously at the three face down cards on Harry's side of the field.

"I gotta be careful," Jaden thought. "I lost Flame Wingman to his traps. I can't let that happen to me again."

"I'll use my card, Skyscraper!" Jaden called. Harry watched as tall buildings surrounded him and Jaden.

"Next I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" Jaden said.

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman: ATK 800/ DEF 1200**

"I'll use it to attack D.D. Assailant!" Jaden said. "And since Skyscraper is out, it gains 1000 attack points when it attacks!"

Harry's eyes widened as the Jaden's hero assaulted his assailant with a stream of bubbles. The monster let out a mournful cry before it faded into pieces. However its sword flew into the air, impaling Jaden's hero, causing it to burst into pieces.

"What happened?" Jaden said in surprise.

"When D.D. Assailant is destroyed in battle, the monster that destroyed it is destroyed as well and removed from play," Harry explained.

Jaden blinked, shocked, before laughing aloud.

"That's a sweet effect!" Jaden said. "I'll attack with Sparkman directly!"

Harry nodded as he was blasted by Jaden, and having his life points decreased.

**Harry: 6200/ Jaden: 7600**

"My draw," Harry said. He glanced at the card in happiness and smiled.

"I play my favorite card, Macro Cosmos!" Harry called out.

Harry smirked as the field became dark and overhead, stars and planets seemed to float above the field.

"I also reveal one of my face down cards, Soul Absorption!" Harry said as an ornate symbol appeared on the field.

Out on the sidelines, Syrus watched as Bastion pulled out his notebook and began to write frantically.

"Ooh, boy, here it comes, " Bastion muttered.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"The two cards that Harry just played are a powerful combination," Bastion explained. "Macro Cosmos is a card that makes every card discarded to the graveyard, removed from play instead. While not much of an effect by itself, Soul Absorption gives Harry 500 life points for each card removed from play. This allows Harry an amazing boost in life points for each turn."

Syrus' eyes widened at the implication.

"Jaden, watch out!" Syrus called.

"It's too late, I'm afraid," Bastion said. "Once those two cards are played, Harry becomes unstoppable."

Back on the field, Harry played another card.

"I summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode!"

**D.D. Survivor: ATK 1800/ DEF 200**

"I'll use it to attack your Sparkman. Since my monster is the one attacking, your monster doesn't gain the 1000 point boost!" Harry pointed out.

"Aw man!" Jaden cried as his monster was destroyed.

"And since, it is removed from play thanks to Macro Cosmo, I gain 500 life points due to Soul Absorption," Harry explained as his life points increased.

"I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

**Harry: 6700/ Jaden: 7600**

"My draw!" Jaden said. He sighed in relief as he played a card.

"I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards from my deck," Jaden said as he drew two more cards. His eyes widened when he saw the the cards given and he gave Harry a wide smile.

"Next I'll play Polymerization and fuse my Elemental Hero Bubbleman and my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in order to summon Elemental Hero Steam Healer!" Jaden called.

Harry eyed Jaden's newest hero as it appeared in front of Jaden in a cloud of steam.

**Elemental Hero Steam Healer: ATK 1800/ DEF 1000**

"I'll also summon another hero, Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

**Elemental Hero Wildheart: ATK 1500/ DEF 1600**

"I'll use my Elemental Steam Healer to attack your D.D. Survivor!" Jaden called.

Harry didn't bat an eye as his monster was destroyed, inflicting 1000 damage to his life points.

"With Steam Healer's effect, I gain 1800 life points!" Jaden said happily. "I'll use Elemental Hero Wildheart to destroy your other monster!"

Jaden's hero swung his sword, destroying Harry's monster in one slice.

"And with that I'll end my turn.

**Harry: 6200/ Jaden: 9400**

Before Harry drew a card, he smiled as a rift appeared and D.D. Survivor stepped out. It took its place on Harry's side of the field as if nothing happened.

On the sidelines, Syrus voiced Jaden's and his confusion.

"What happened?" Syrus asked. "I thought Jaden destroyed his monster."

"He did," Bastion replied. "However D.D. Survivor's effect is that when it is removed from play while face-up on Harry's side of the field, it is special summoned during the End Phase. With Macro Cosmos in effect, it can be destroyed constantly and constantly revived during the End Phase. And with Soul Absorption out, each time Jaden destroys it, Harry gains 500 life points."

On the field, Harry chuckled.

"Good turn Jaden. But it's my turn," Harry said.

"I play D.D. Scout Plane in attack mode," Harry said as a spherical probe appeared next to D.D. Survivor.

**D.D. Scout Plane: ATK 800/ DEF 1200**

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

**Harry: 6200/ Jaden: 9400**

"My turn!" Jaden called. He looked at the card and smiled.

"I'll play Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode!"

**Elemental Hero Clayman: ATK 800/ DEF 2000**

"I'll attack your D.D. Scout Place with Clayman!" Jaden said.

Clayman made a loud bellow as it smash Harry's probe with a single blow.

"And I'll use Steam Healer to destroy your D.D. Survivor!"

Steam Healer attack D.D. Survivor once again, causing it to be destroyed by a blast of steam.

"And Wildheart attacks you directly!"

Harry watched as the hero appeared in front of him and slashed him with its holographic sword, reducing his life points.

"And I'll end my turn!" Jaden said happily.

**Harry: 5200/ Jaden: 11200**

"Alright, go Jaden!" Syrus said.

"Well done. Quite a duelist your friend is," Bastion replied. Syrus nodded excitedly.

"You think that Jaden can win this?" Syrus asked.

Bastion glanced at Harry, frowning when he saw Harry's smile as D.D. Scout Plane and D.D. Survivor appeared on his field.

"I think he's only getting started."

On the field, Harry smiled as he played a card.

"I play another D.D. Survivor!"

Jaden tensed as another monster appeared on Harry's side of the field.

"Next I play my card, Grand Convergence!"

On the sidelines, Bastion stiffened.

"Of course, that card!" Bastion muttered as he wrote his notes in his notebook.

"What does that do?" Syrus asked worriedly.

"It's an amazingly powerful card that can only be used when Macro Cosmos is on the field. When activated, all monsters on the field are destroyed and Harry's opponent takes 300 points of damage, completely leaving Jaden open," Bastion explained. "Not only that, it removes 7 cards from play, giving Harry a massive 3500 boost in life points."

"But doesn't that leave Harry open as well?" Syrus asked.

Bastion shook his head. "No, remember the effects of Harry's monsters? They'll simply be summoned at the End Phase. Jaden's monsters though are all removed from play."

On the field, Jaden watched shocked as all the monsters on the field were destroyed by a black hole. He looked back at Harry who merely placed a card on the field.

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

**Harry: 8700/ Jaden: 10900**

Jaden laughed as Harry's monsters reappeared on Harry's side of the field.

"Wow, that was a great move. I'm going to have trouble topping that!" Jaden said as he drew a card.

"I'll set one card and place another face down and end my turn."

**Harry: 8700/ Jaden 10900**

Harry drew a card and glanced at it. He pulled it out of his hand and placed it on his duel disk.

"I'll sacrifice my D.D. Scout Plane in order to summon one of the Great Monarchs, Caius the Shadow Monarch!" Harry called.

An ominous black light appeared as it enveloped D.D. Scout Plane. A gauntlet appeared and pieced the dark light, pulling it aside revealing a large armored giant. It stomped onto the field and looked at Jaden with an imperious eye.

**Caius the Shadow Emperor: ATK 2400/ DEF 1000**

The monster pointed its hand at Jaden's face down card. To everyone's shock except Harry's the card vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"What happened?"

"When Caius is summoned onto the field, I can removed from play one monster on the field. You're lucky it wasn't a Dark-attribute monster else you would've taken 1000 points of damage," Harry said. However, it does lead you open. I'll attack with all three of my monsters."

Jaden stumbled as the two D.D. Survivors swiped at him, decreasing his life points before Caius launched a large dark orb, blasting Jaden to his feet.

"I'll end my turn," Harry said.

**Harry: 9700/ Jaden: 4900**

"Ugh, wow. That was a serious attack. I'm lucky I summoned Steam Healer earlier else it would be all over," Jaden muttered as he watched Harry's D.D. Scout Plane return to his side of the field.

"I'll play three face down cards and end my turn.

**Harry: 9700/ Jaden 4900**

Harry drew a card before taking one from his hand and placing it on his duel disk.

"I play Grand Convergence!"

"Again?" Jaden cried as he watched all the monsters on the field destroyed by the attack while boosting Harry's life points.

The next move shocked everyone though.

"I also play Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field," Harry said as he watched all the spells and traps destroyed by a monstrous wall of wind.

On the sidelines, Bastion's hand was beginning to cramp as he furiously wrote in his notebook, trying to predict Harry's next move.

"Next I'll summon Banisher of Radiance in attack mode."

**Banisher of Radiance: ATK 1600/ DEF 0**

"I'll use my monster to attack you directly," Harry said as his monster charged at Jaden.

Jaden flinched as the monster attacked him scoring a decent hit on his life points.

"Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

**Harry: 10700/ Jaden: 3000**

Jaden eyed Harry, wondering what his opponent was planning as Harry's two D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane reappeared on his side of the field. He pulled out a monster and placed it on his duel disk.

"I place on card face down and end my turn."

**Harry: 10700/ Jaden: 3000**

"It's been a fun duel but victory is mine now," Harry said as he pulled out a card.

"I'll reveal my trap card, Compulsory Evacuation Device, sending that monster back to your hand," Harry said. Jaden groaned as his monster was forced back into his hand.**  
**

"Next, sacrifice my D.D. Scout Plane in order to summon my last monster of the duel. Come on out, Golden Homunculus."

Jaden watched as a large golden golem appeared on the field, shining magnificently in the sunlight, bathing all in a golden aura.

**Golden Homunculus: ATK 1500/ DEF 1500**

"This card is special in that for every for every one of my cards removed from play, it gains 300 attack and defense points," Harry explained.

Jaden gaped as the monster roared and seemed to grow in size as it's attack and defense points increased.

**Golden Homunculus: ATK 5100/ DEF 5100**

Bastion and Syrus gaped at the amount of attack points Harry's newest monster possessed.

"Over 5000?" Bastion cried.

"Oh no its all over!" Syrus said.

Jaden chuckled, unfazed by the huge monster.

"Wow, what a card!" Jaden laughed.

Harry smiled.

"Attack directly, Golden Homunculus."

The monster roared as it slammed a punch at Jaden, completely decreasing his life points down to zero.

**Harry: 10700/ Jaden: 0**

"And so it ends," Harry muttered as Syrus hurried to his friend.

"Jaden! Jaden! Are you alright?" Syrus asked nervously.

Jaden burst into laughter, much to Bastion's and Syrus' confusion.

"I've never been better!" Jaden said. "Wow, that was an amazing duel!"

Harry smiled. "You too Jaden. I have to say, you definitely impressed me."

Jaden nodded. "Same here."

The two duelists shook hands, greatly appreciating the duel they had. Bastion and Syrus smiled as the two duelists grinned at each other.

"I'll win the next one."

"Bring it on anytime."

RRRRRRRRRRRRUMBLE!

Jaden and Harry chuckled embarrassed as both of their stomachs growled in hunger.

"Guess its dinnertime already, huh?" Harry said.

"Yeah, I forgot I was starving!" Jaden replied. "C'mon Syrus, let's get back to our dorms!"

"Huh? Wait for me Jaden!"

Harry chuckled at the sight of Syrus rushing to catch up to Jaden.

"Guess its time to go back to our dorms as well, huh Bastion?"

"Indeedly so, old bean," Bastion replied. "Thanks to this duel, I think I've found the key to defeat you."

"Oho, I can't wait to see."

The two friends walked back to Ra dorms. Hidden in the nearby bushes, Dr. Crowler smirked as he planned Jaden's downfall.

"Yes, he's perfect," the professor thought as he watched the two walk away. "Soon Jaden you'll be out of my Academy and Harry will be one of my precious Obelisk Blue students."

* * *

**Another chapter, another duel. Before I finish, I'd like to thank the people that read this, especially Capito Celcior. To C.C., I want to thank you for your wonderfully supportive reviews, despite them only being two chapters. They've really brightened up my day, especially since grammar nazis have decided to make my story their home base. Thank you so much, C.C. **

**As always, please review.**

**PEACE! Oso1991  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Say ahh Harry!"

"Mindy I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself! I know we're a couple but this is a little bit too much, don't you think?"

Bastion and Alexis stifled their giggles as Harry moved his mouth, stubbornly refusing to eat the food Mindy was trying to feed him. Mindy pouted cutely and much to Harry's humiliation began making buzzing noises similar to an airplane.

"Here comes the plane!" Mindy cooed. Harry reddened as he dodged the food, glaring at Bastion who was struggling not to laugh.

"Bastion, buddy! Help me out here!" Harry pleaded. Bastion smirked.

"In all cases of complex relationships, logic dictates that the best course of action is to stay out of this."

"Damn you," Harry muttered. He turned and his eyes met Mindy's eyes which were cutely begging him to eat. Harry's willpower shattered as those brown, wide eyes looked up at him. Harry sighed and reluctantly ate the spoonful of food, much to his girlfriend's delight.

"See, I knew you'd eat it," Mindy gloated. Harry frowned but was cheered up as Mindy kissed him on the cheek.

"Would you two just get a room already!"

Mindy and Harry turned to see Jasmine frowning at the pair of them.

"Every time you two are together, its always Mindy cooing over you while you just fold over to Mindy's demands. Its sickening!" Jasmine said. "Isn't that right Alexis?"

Alexis shrugged. "I really have no opinion on it. If I had to give one, I think its rather adorable."

"ALEXIS!"

Mindy frowned and turned to her best friend. "I get what you are saying but Harry's done nothing but be good to me. In the short time he's known me, all he has done was help me. And yet, I really don't know what I can do for him. So that's why I do this. If by some little way, I can repay him for being so good to me, its worth it."

Mindy gasped in surprise as Harry's arms wrapped around her midriff and she felt herself pulled closer to Harry. Harry laid his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck softly, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Just being with you makes all my efforts worth it Mindy," Harry whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Mindy felt herself turn extremely red at how intimate they were right now as she felt Harry nuzzle her. Mindy's eyes closed as she tried to bury herself deeper into Harry's arms, feeling as if nothing could disturb her. She laid her arms on Harry's and held them, enjoying the embrace as much as she could.

"YOU TWO! SEPARATE NOW!"

Mindy and Harry jumped as the sharp command jolted them out of their little moment. They turned to see Dr. Crowler pointing at the pair of them furiously. Around them were students showing a large range of expressions. Some were jealous, others embarrassed, angry, or giggly. Harry's face reddened as he realized he was in the spotlight again.

"Public displays like that sort are not tolerated at this Academy! Both of you will be serving detention with your dorm leaders. I shall be speaking with them tonight. Now both of you head off to class!"

Harry sighed and pulled Mindy away before she could protest. He led her around the corner, out of sight from prying eyes before hugging Mindy again.

"I know you try to make me happy but let's not go overboard. Deal?" Harry asked softly. Mindy smiled brightly.

"Deal, my hero," Mindy said.

"Hey look! Harry's here!"

Harry looked up to see Jaden smiling happily at the pair of them, obviously clueless at the moment he interrupting. However his blue-haired friend did and immediately apologized on his friend's account. Harry waved his apologies away and listened as Jaden chattered excitedly about an upcoming duel tournament.

"So anyways I was wondering if you'd be in it! I mean, I'm definitely signing up but I'd like to know if one of the best duelists on campus will be there?" Jaden asked.

"Of course I'll be there," Harry replied. "I'd be disappointed if I don't see you there."

Jaden flashed Harry a wide grin. "I'll see you there then! My heroes won't lose again!"

Before Harry could say anything else, the excitable teen ran off, shouting ideas on how he was going to improve his deck to his friend. Harry sighed in exasperation and turned to Mindy with a confused frown.

"Sometimes, I worry about that kid," Harry said. Mindy giggled.

"I'm more worried that Alexis has a small crush on him," Mindy replied. Harry's mouth opened in shock.

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not," Mindy said. "In her words, Jaden is _interesting_ if you get my drift."

Harry laughed. "Don't tell poor Bastion that."

"But enough about other couples," Mindy replied. "Let's get back to us."

"Of course," Harry said in a husky voice as he scooped Mindy back into his arms. Mindy closed her eyes and awaited Harry's lips but another voice interrupted them, much to both of their irritation.

"Oi you there!"

Harry huffed in annoyance and turned to see a large muscular teen walk towards him. Unlike most of the Obelisk Blue students, his prized blue jacket was ripped multiple times with the sleeves barely hanging on. He had a wild look about him as if he was barely in control. Multiple scars adorned his face, seemingly making him older than many of the students on campus. Harry didn't recognize him but Mindy squeaked and hid behind Harry. Harry's eyes narrowed and he shielded Mindy from the teen's gaze as the scarred teenager tried to leer at Mindy.

"I told you Victor! I already have a boyfriend! Leave me alone already!" Mindy called out from behind Harry. Victor grunted and crossed his arms.

"Bah! This weak thing? I can snap him into two," Victor replied.

"What do you want?" Harry interrupted. Victor glared at Harry and attempted to push him aside. However Harry merely stuck out his leg and redirected Victor's arm, causing the massive teen to lose balance. Victor let out a surprised whoop before crashing hard onto the ground. Harry looked down at him, scornfully curling his lip at the downed student.

"Don't touch Mindy."

Mindy's eyes glowed as she watched as Harry easily talked down Victor. Finally this brute was about to get the thrashing he deserved especially after he kept on hounding her since the year began.

Victor growled in anger and towered over Harry. "You think you're hot stuff? Huh?"

"Better than you," Harry snapped. Victor sneered.

"Alright then! Let's duel! Whoever wins gets to date Mindy!" Victor roared.

Harry turned around to Mindy. "Are you alright with this?"

Mindy gave Harry a wide smile and hugged Harry. "I know you can beat him. Go get him, my hero."

Mindy kissed Harry on the cheek, causing a grin to stretch across Harry's face while infuriating Victor.

"Let's go you squirt!" Victor roared.

Harry laughed. "You wish!"

**Harry: 8000/ Victor: 8000**

"Let's start things off!" Harry stated. "I play set one monster and play two cards face-down!"

**Harry: 8000/ Victor: 8000**

Victor laughed as he drew a card. "That's it? Let me show you how a true man plays! I summon Gladiator Beast Equeste in attack mode!"

**Gladiator Beast Equeste: ATK 1600/ DEF 1200**

"Now my beast! Attack!" Victor roared.

The horse-like beast charged and stabbed at Harry's face-down monster. The card broke and blasted back Victor's monster, revealing a monk pointing at Victor's monster angrily.

"Congratulations Victor, you hit Banisher of Light, causing you to take damage."

**Banisher of Light: ATK 100/ DEF 2000**

Victor grunted at the damage but smirked. "Bah it's nothing! I'll use my monster's effect to tag him out and bring out an even stronger monster!"

Harry watched as Equeste vanished only to be replaced by a tiger-like beast. The beast roared as flames exploded about him.

"One of my favorites! Gladiator Beast Laquari and he gets an additional 300 from being tagged out!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, unimpressed at the monster. "Yeah, I'll just activate my trap."

A gaping hole appeared from under the monster, sucking it down into a chasm. Mindy giggled at the expression on Victor's face as the monster was destroyed.

"Bottomless Trap Hole. Gotta love the basics," Harry muttered. "Anything else?"

Victor glared as he placed a face down card. "Your turn runt!"

**Harry: 8000/ Victor: 7600**

"My draw!" Harry stated. He glanced at the card and smirked. "Well then, this game got a whole lot simpler. I play Gravekeeper's Servant!"

An eerie imp appeared around Harry, giggling wildly as it circled around him. Harry chuckled as he placed another card.

"I also play D.D. Survivor in attack."

**D.D. Survivor: ATK 1800/ DEF 200**

"Now I see no reason not to attack so my monster will go directly to your life points!"

Victor smiled as Harry's warrior attacked. His face-down rose and coated Victor in a silver, gleaming armor. D.D. Survivor smashed into Victor and exploded, vanishing into dust. Harry frowned as he realized the trap used.

"Sakuretsu Armor? Clever," Harry replied. "I'll play this face down and end turn."

Harry's frown vanished as D.D. Survivor appeared on his side of the field, completely unharmed much to Victor's surprise.

"Hey! What the hell? I destroyed that thing!" Victor roared. Harry nodded.

"You did, but D.D. Survivor comes back at the end phase he was removed from play. So yes, you just wasted a Sakuretsu Armor, congratulations," Harry drawled.

**Harry: 8000/ Victor: 7600**

"Don't look down on me!" Victor roared. "I play Gladiator Beast Darius and attack your Banisher of Light!"

**Gladiator Beast Darius: ATK 1700/ DEF: 300**

Harry watched as Victor's monster tried to charge but a tombstone appeared and stopped Darius' charge.

"What's going on?" Victor roared. Harry smirked.

"Well, what we have here is a paradox. Banisher of Radiance states that all cards sent to the Graveyard are instead removed from play. Gravekeeper's Servant states that unless you discard the top card of your deck to the Graveyard, you cannot attack," Harry explained calmly.

"So! I'll just discard a card! Attack!" Victor roared. However when he tried to draw a card, his dueling disk beeped loudly and clamped onto his deck. Victor tugged but the card couldn't be discarded.

"You see Victor, since you cannot send a card to the Graveyard, you cannot attack," Harry stated simply. The imp on the field appeared and chattered angrily at Victor's monster. Then the imp pulled out a shovel and slammed it on Darius, sending it back onto Victor's field.

"That's impossible!" Victor stated. Harry chuckled.

"Impossible? No merely paradoxical," Harry replied as Victor placed two card face-down on his field.

**Harry: 8000/ Victor: 7600**

"My go," Harry said. "I'll play Enemy Controller and tribute my D.D. Survivor to take control of your monster."

D.D. Survivor vanished as a large controller appeared and attached itself to Darius, sending it to Harry's field. Harry chuckled as he pulled out another card in his hand.

"I'll tribute your generously given monster for the King of the Tundra. He is my friend, Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

Darius vanished in an icy wind to reveal a large armored warrior standing imperiously on Harry's field.

"When he is tribute summoned, Mobius can destroy up to two spell or trap cards on the field. So you can say goodbye to your spells and traps just trying to wait over there."

Mobius created two icy spears and threw them at Victor's field, causing the two cards he had face-down to explode into snow.

"And with the field clear, I'll attack with my monster! Let's go, Mobius!"

Victor flinched as Mobius sent a pillar of freezing ice down upon his monster, destroying it and taking a good chunk of his life points away. Harry chuckled as he placed two cards face down.

"I'll end my turn on that note," Harry said as D.D. Survivor reappeared on his side of the field.

**Harry: 8000/ Victor: 5200**

"You tricky bastard! Fight like a man!" Victor roared as he drew a card. Harry crossed his arms and looked at the muscular teen in amusement.

"I fight as a man, not brawl like a beast. Duel Monsters is not simply attacking with monsters. It requires strategy and logic," Harry replied cooly. "So arrogant in thinking that brute force can get you so far in this world."

"I'll get you damn arrogant bastard," Victor snarled. "I play Book of Moon to flip your Banisher of Light into face-down defense!"

Harry smirked. "And I'll chain it with my trap, Macro Cosmos!"

Victor howled in fury as runes appeared around them, signaling that Harry's trap card activated. Harry smirk grew wider as he pulled flipped over another card in his field.

"I'll chain my Macro Cosmos and activate another trap card, Tyrant's Tantrum," Harry announced over Victor's fury. "I'll tribute my Mobius and my Banisher or Radiance. Now, in order for you to play any spells, you have to discard to a spell to the graveyard."

"DAMN YOU!" Victor roared as the implications of what Harry did dawned on him. Harry frowned.

"Damn me? No, you brought this on yourself for harassing my girlfriend you brute. And for that, I'll cripple your proud deck. Locking it down and force you to watch as every option of victory is sealed off, leaving you a slave to my whim. You may see yourself as a proud warrior, but I am the emperor that owns you!" Harry thundered.

"DAMNIT!" Victor howled as he angrily ended his turn.

**Harry: 8000/ Victor:** **5200**

"My draw," Harry said nonchalantly. "I'll play Card Destruction to discard my hand and yours as well."

Harry calmly discarded his hand and smiled as a certain card sent to the Removed From Play Zone.

"Would you look at that. Necroface was banished as well. So that means we both have to mill the top five cards in our deck as well," Harry said as more of his deck was banished. Victor's face nearly turned purple as more of his cards were milled away. Harry chuckled as he examined his new hand, deciding what his next move would be.

"I'll just set this card and this one as well and end my turn," Harry said. "I won't even attack because you are not worth it."

Victor gaped as three more monsters appeared on Harry's field. "What the hell?"

**D.D. Scout: ATK 800/ DEF 1200**

"Oh, meet my friends, D.D. Scout. Whenever they are removed from play, they come back at the end phase. So useful in many things."

**Harry: 8000/ Victor: 6900**

Victor growled as he looked in his hand. "I play this monster and set one card to end my turn!"

**Harry: 8000/ Victor: 6900**

"So what happened to the mighty warriors?" Harry taunted as he drew a card. "Oh I remember. Locked up and unable to fight. Well that's fine because they're unworthy of the Monarchs arrival."

Victor merely growled as Harry flipped one of his face-down monsters.

"I'll flip Needle Worm into attack mode, forcing you to lose 5 more cards," Harry said calmly as Victor was forced to discard more cards. "Next I'll tribute my Needle Worm in order to summon Caius, the Shadow Monarch."

The Needle Worm on Harry's field vanished as a dark portal opened to reveal a heavily armored giant. The giant pointed at one of Harry's D.D. Scouts and it vanished from the field.

**Caius the Shadow Monarch: ATK 2400/ DEF 1000**

"By banishing my own D.D. Scout, you take 1000 points of damage," Harry replied.

Victor gaped as a dark sphere blasted him, stumbling him as he took damage to his life points.

"Now I'll attack your face-down monster with my D.D. Survivor," Harry roared as his monster charged forth and punched at Victor's set monster with an armored hand. The monster vanished with a mournful cry and was banished.

"Now my the rest of my monsters attack you directly!" Harry commanded. The two D.D. Scouts zipped in and blasted Victor with small bolts of lights, chipping away at his life-points. Then Caius raised his arms and summoned a huge dark orb that severely drained Victor. Victor was on his knees as the blast ended, barely standing as his life points fell fast.

"And with that, I'll end my turn," Harry announced.

**Harry: 8000/ Victor: 2900**

"I-!," Victor started to say but Harry cut him off.

"Oh, by the way, I play D.D. Dynamite. You lose," Harry said coldly as a large ball of dynamite appeared in front of Victor, completely finishing off his life points. He fell to the ground, smoking as his remaining life points disappeared.

**Harry: 8000/ Victor: 0**

Harry approached the fallen teen and kicked him over so that he could look at Victor's face. Victor shivered as Harry's green eyes unconsciously glowed with anger.

"You stay away from my girlfriend Victor and we won't have a problem. If I ever hear her being harassed by you, I will humiliate you in front of your prized Obelisk Blue dorms. Understand?" Harry said softly. Victor nodded. "Good, then I wish you a pleasant day."

Harry walked towards Mindy who was staring at Harry with an awestruck look. "Well, that solves that problem."

Harry gasped as Mindy jumped on him, surprising him. If it wasn't for Mindy being such a light girl, Harry would have fallen over. Instead, he was carrying her as she nuzzled into his chest, purring much like a cat.

"Happy about my win are you?" Harry asked sarcastically. Mindy looked at him with adoring eyes.

"Of course I am. But you looked like a real king. So noble and powerful. It makes me feel so **_hot_**," Mindy whispered, emphasizing the last word with a grope. Harry squawked in surprise, nearly dropping Mindy.

"Please don't do that," Harry pleaded.

"Why? It's not as if you have nothing to be ashamed of?" Mindy said innocently. "Now carry me back to the dorms, my hero."

"But you can-! OPLEASESTOPTHAT!"

Harry grumbled but hurried off towards the Obelisk Blue dorms with Mindy in his arms while said girl continued to give him encouragement. As they left though, they did not see a figure slowly stride out from behind the cover of trees, smiling widely.

"Well, well, Harry. You continue to intrigue me. You and Jaden. I wonder who will be the better duelist and take my place as the best duelist on campus? This'll be a fun year for me."

Zane walked away and pulled out his deck. "Don't you think so, Cyber Dragon?"

From out of nowhere a loud metallic roar was head, seemingly coming from the deck. Zane smiled as he holstered his deck. It seems as if his Cyber Dragons were eager to test the young Ra duelist as much as he did. But patience was a virtue. He and Harry will duel when he is ready.

* * *

**Whoo! Such a long break from writing. But between the school, Mass Effect 3, and dueling my friends, I have been so busy. But hopefully I get the inspiration to start my other stories. **

**Oso1991**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh GX**_

* * *

"As you know class, the Graveyard is where all the cards used or destroyed are sent. The Graveyard is a vital part in many strategies as there are archetypes that recycle themselves from the Graveyard, allowing them to be used again. While recycling cards from the Graveyard is not as easy to have a deck to revolve around, it does speed up the deck so that you will be able to use your best cards as fast as possible. Zombie decks in particular are able to recycle efficiently, allowing them powerful effects despite their mediocre attack and poor defense. Recycling has another advantage as their are few cards that can lock off a Graveyard. Can anyone name three?"

The professor looked around and smiled as he spotted a familiar hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I can safely assume you know?"

"Yes Professor Banner. Three such cards are Necrovalley, Macro Cosmos, and End of Anubis," Harry stated.

"I recognize two of them, Mr Potter. One of which is no doubt your favorite card. However, I have never heard of this End of Anubis?" Pr. Banner said lightly. "Would you please explain all three cards for the class?"

"Of course. Necrovalley is a field spell card that gives 500 ATK for all Gravekeeper monsters on the field. However its main strength is that cards in the Graveyard cannot be removed from play or be affected by card effects, allowing them to be locked in the Graveyard," Harry explained. "Macro Cosmos is a continuous trap card that causes all cards in the Graveyard to be removed from play instead."

"End of Anubis is a nasty card as it is a level 6 Effect Monster, Dark-attribute Fiend that has 2500 ATK but 0 DEF. It's greatest strength is that it is Necrovalley incarnate, preventing Graveyard effects from being used," Harry said.

"Hmm, I've never thought a card like that existed," Pr. Banner said thoughtfully.

"It does sir," Harry assured him.

"Hah! I bet that Ra Reject is just making it up! There's no way a card like that exists," Chazz yelled out, causing several students snigger unpleasantly. Harry glared at Chazz and pulled out his deck box. The class watched as Harry searched through his deck and pulled out a single card before marching down the stands and holding it out to Pr. Banner. The professor's glasses fell out in surprise before laughing softly.

"I should have know you would have it," Banner said, looking at amazement at the card before him. "The End of Anubis, its beautifully monstrous."

"WHAT?"

"Potter has a card like that!"

"Great, as if his deck isn't scary enough already."

Pr. Banner quieted the class before turning to Harry. "Might I ask of how you acquired this card?"

Harry shrugged. "Won it from a stranger by the name of Marik. He said I was a worthy enough to use it. Strange guy too. Said that the dead should be left to rest in peace as their duty was finished. What ever that meant."

Before anybody else could speak, the bell rang. The professor sighed as his class raced away and turned to give back the card to Harry. Harry stuck the card back into his deck wordlessly before walking out of the classroom.

"Keep that card safe, Mr. Potter. It is a powerful card!" Pr. Banner called out.

"I will sir."

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry turned around in time to catch his girlfriend in his arms. Mindy giggled as Harry whirled her around, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. Behind her, Alexis looked on amused while Jasmine huffed in annoyance at Mindy's actions.

"What's so great about him anyways? It's always Harry, Harry, Harry now these days. Right Alexis?" Jasmine asked. Alexis shrugged.

"As I told you, Jasmine. I really don't care about it. Besides, Harry's a good boyfriend," Alexis replied.

"So what's up Mindy?" Harry asked. Mindy shrugged.

"Not much. My day's a lot better with you around though!"

Behind Harry, Bastion mock-heaved causing Jasmine to snicker.

"Don't think I didn't see that Bastion," Harry snapped. "Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What about?" Bastion asked.

"I've been hearing rumors about a Shadow Duelist on campus. Is that true?" Harry asked. Bastion shrugged.

"There are but my sources as Ra and Slifer tell me its just another scary stories to entertain and spook the freshmen like us. Mostly its just Obelisk students just getting their kicks from bullying them," Bastion replied. Harry frowned.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Harry muttered.

"I'll go check it out myself," Alexis volunteered. "I don't like it when some of my peers give Obelisk a bad name. You two coming?"

Jasmine smirked. "Do you have to ask?"

"Of course we'll come!" Mindy cheered.

"Then its settled. We'll scout out the old school dorms and see if we can end these stupid rumors," Harry replied.

* * *

Hours later, Bastion and Harry were walking around the old school dorms searching for any signs of activity. Despite the chilling ghost stories, the old school ruins weren't that scary to Harry as he's seen worst things. Bastion however was nervous as he visibly flinched when the wind made an eerie howling noise through the ruined walls of the dorm.

"You're not scared are you?" Harry asked.

"Of course not!" Bastion snapped. "Why should I be?"

"Just asking," Harry replied. "Didn't mean to insult."

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Harry replied. "Anyways, how's your deck coming along? Figure out a way to beat me yet?"

Bastion sighed. "Every time I think I have a solution, you pull out a new card that I have to factor in. Its maddening to realize how many cards you have that you incorporate into your deck."

Harry chuckled. "Y'know, that's the beautiful thing about Duel Monster. There are thousands of cards out these. All you need is the imagination on how to use and combine these cards into the limitless combos out there."

"That is true," Bastion agreed. "I am surprised at the many new cards that come out. And there will always be more."

The pair opened another door and walked into a large open arena. Most of the place was covered in dust but the centerpiece of the room looked well-maintained and absolutely pristine. Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously while Bastion approached the large device.

"This thing is a relic!" Bastion exclaimed. "An actual Pegasus Dueling Interface! They were all scrapped when the Kaiba Duel Discs were released. I can't believe that there is one still here. I wonder if it works?"

"It does work."

Bastion and Harry turned to see a dark-haired beauty leaning on the doorway. She licked her lips seductively and sensuously strutted her way towards the two students. The hair on the back of Harry's neck bristled as she climbed up onto the interface. The machine gave a loud hum as it activated. Bastion gasped in amazement as the machine began to go through its start-up procedure.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. The woman smirked.

"You can call me Trinity," she replied. "I represent a notable party that is quite interested in several of the students here."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked cautiously. Trinity giggled.

"You're quite a suspicious person, aren't you?" Trinity said merrily. "Well, I'll explain. We want to recruit you into an organization known as the Shadow Riders."

"Never heard of them," Harry replied curtly.

"I'm not surprised. We're recruiting now but you have caught the eye of many people," Trinity explained. "With your help, we can achieve great things."

"Is that right?" Harry drawled. "Well, I'll have to decline."

Trinity smiled at Harry evilly. "I thought you might say that so I came here with an offer."

She pressed button on the interface and the bottom of the device flipped around to reveal Jasmine and Mindy, chained to the panel. Harry's eyes blazed with anger and he turned to Trinity who had a full blown grin plastered on her face.

"What have you done with them?" Harry thundered. Bastion shivered at his friend's voice as it was unearthly and powerful, reverberating against his soul. Trinity's smile faulted before she regained her composure.

"I challenged them to a Shadow Game. They foolishly thought they could win. As a result their souls belong to me," Trinity explained. Harry gnashed his teeth and jumped to the opposite side of the panel, pushing Bastion away. He pulled out his deck and slammed it on the interface. At once, the machine whirred to life and began to prepare for a duel.

"Then I challenge you to one. I'll bet my soul on the line!" Harry demanded. "Bring out your deck you foolish witch!"

"If you're so eager to sell your soul, so be it!" Trinity agreed. "I accept your challenge!"

**"DUEL!"**

**Harry: 8000 LP/ Trinity: 8000 LP**

"I'll start off with playing Magical Citadel of Endymion!" Trinity called out.

Bastion gasped as a large citadel rapidly grew in the middle of the field, towering over the two duelists. Magical spells and jinxes flew out of the tower towards the two duelists. However, Harry ignored the flashy displays and stared angrily at Trinity as she pulled out more cards.

"Any spell played gives this card a spell counter. If I use any effect that requires spell counters, I can take them from this card. Also, if this card would be destroyed, I can remove a spell counter instead," Trinity explained. "This card will be on the field for a long time so get used to it!"

"I'll also summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Trinity called out. A red armored warrior appeared on the field with a sword and shield. The monster stood proudly on her field, awaiting her command.

**Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1600 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"I'll equip him with Axe of Despair, raising his attack by another 1000. And since he was normal summoned, he comes with a spell counter that boosts his attack by another 300. This spell counter can be removed to destroy any of your spells or traps!" Trinity said proudly. "Also, Axe of Despair adds a spell counter on my field spell!"

Harry ignored her boasting and stared bored at the display as a glowing number appeared on the citadel. On the field, the warrior's sword and shield vanished before being replaced by a large battle-axe.

**Breaker the Magical Warrior: 2900 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"I'll also play Field Barrier to protect my field spell card, giving it another counter before ending my turn!" Trinity finished.

**Harry: 8000 LP/ Trinity: 8000LP**

"You're not the only one with a field spell card," Harry said ominously. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Field Barrier!"

Trinity winced as a field cyclone destroyed her spell, shattering into pieces.

"I'll also play Necrovalley, eliminating your proud citadel!" Harry declared.

Trinity screeched as her citadel fell into ruins before being replaced by a desolate valley. Crows circled above the two duelists, cawing ominously while several hooded figures flitted about in the crevices of the valley.

"How is that you possess that card?" Trinity screamed. "Only a select few have the permission to use that!"

"That is none of your concern," Harry replied coldly. "Your concern now is your imminent defeat."

"I also play two spells. The first one is Dimensional Fissure causing all monsters to be removed from play instead. I'll also play Gravekeeper's Servant forcing you to mill a card to the graveyard in order to attack," Harry listed. "Next I'll summon my monster, Banisher of Radiance causing all cards sent to the Graveyard to be removed from play instead!"

Trinity watched as a ghostly monster appeared on Harry's side of the field, waiting eerily for Harry's orders.

"I'll play one card facedown and end my turn!"

**Harry: 8000LP/ Trinity: 8000LP**

"My turn," Trinity crowed. "I'll use Breaker's effect to destroy your Dimensional Fissure!"

The warrior pointed at Harry's spell card but just as it cast a spell, a lightning bolt struck it down, destroying the monster. Trinity looked up in shock and confusion to see Harry holding up a trap card.

"I use Divine Wrath to negate that effect and discard D.D. Scout," Harry explained. "What now?"

"I play Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Trinity replied.

**Skilled Dark Magician: 1900 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

"I'll end my turn!" Trinity stated.

**Harry: 8000LP/ Trinity: 8000LP**

"Before my draw, my favorite scout comes back to the field," Harry said. A small portal appeared on Harry's side of the field and from that portal and a mechanical scout reappeared beeping happily. "D.D. Scout has the ability to come back at the End Phase whenever he is removed from play. So much potential in its use."

Said scout beeped happily as its stats were displayed on the board.

**D.D. Scout: 800 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"My draw now," Harry whispered as he looked down at his card, wondering his next move.

"I'll put my D.D. Scout in defense mode and summon my next monster, D.D. Survivor!" Harry called out. Another portal ripped open on Harry's field. From that portal, a ragged warrior appeared on Harry's field, stoic and emotionless. Strangely the monster glanced at Harry before turning to his opponent with a grim look upon his face.

**D.D. Survivor: 1800 ATK/ 200 DEF**

"Like D.D. Scout, he has the ability to come back at the End Phase when he is removed from play," Harry said. "I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

**Harry: 8000LP/ Trinity: 8000LP**

"My draw!" Trinity crowed. Before she could say anything else, Harry smirked.

"I activate my trap card, Macro Cosmos!" Harry stated.

The field turned to the darkest black as an ethereal figure rose up to cast a glowing rune onto the field. Trinity looked at the field unimpressed yet inwardly terrified as the figure shadowed over Harry, protecting him but causing Harry's figure to seem ever more intimidating. Trinity looked down at her newly drawn card and smirked.

"It may be your best card but it is just a card!" Trinity taunted. "I play Heavy Storm!"

"And I play Tyrant's Tantrum!" Harry roared.

"What?" Trinity called out as an angry king appeared onto the field.

"I tribute my two monsters to activate my trap. With this card on the field, you cannot play any spells unless you send a spell card from your deck to the Graveyard," Harry said.

"Bah! That useless trap isn't going to stop me!" Trinity responded. However the king on the field pulled out a large club and batted the storm away. "What? But I-!"

"You have to send a spell card to the Graveyard. Macro Cosmos prevents any card from being sent to the Graveyard!" Harry roared triumphantly.

Bastion stared at Harry flabbergasted and turned to his notes. He shredded them and tossed them away, pulling out a notebook and scribbled furiously at the new development.

Trinity just stared at her hand before screaming in frustration.

"You bastard. Fight with honor like a real man!" she shrieked. Harry smirked.

"I am a bastard? Sure call me a bastard," Harry said coldly. "I'm the bastard who destroyed your deck. I'm the bastard who will defeat you. I'm the bastard who will take back my friends' souls and send yours to the shadows!"

Harry bent his head and chuckled darkly. His laughter echoed hollowly yet boomed in the empty hall. With each chuckle, Trinity's resolve crumbled as Harry's frame grew larger and darker, encompassing the field like the darkness above. Bastion and Trinity watched as Harry slammed the console as he laughter louder and louder, his shoulders shaking wildly. Yet this was not the laughter Bastion knew of. It was cold, cruel, and sadistic as Harry finally looked up with fury beyond any Bastion had ever seen.

"YOU ENTERED MY WORLD, MY DOMINION, MY KINGDOM! **WELCOME TO THE BANISHED REALM!**" Harry thundered.

"I-I-I set one card and end m-my turn," Trinity whispered.

**Harry: 8000 LP/ Trinity: 8000 LP**

"I draw!" Harry called out as his monsters appeared onto the field. "I tribute my D.D. Scout and summon the proud king, Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

The field rippled as a large hand grabbed Harry's scout and pulled it into a void. Then two hands appeared to rip apart the space and stepped out from the void, proud and towering over the monsters around on the field.

**Caius the Shadow Monarch: 2400 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"When Caius is summoned, he removes from play one card onto the field," Harry stated. "I choose your face down."

Caius pointed at Trinity's face down card and it vanished. Harry ignored Trinity's protests and pointed at his two monsters.

"I'll attack your Skilled Dark Magician with Caius," Harry ordered. "And my D.D. Survivor attacks your face down monster."

Trinity shrieked as Caius' fist crushed her monster and the Survivor's robes flew back to reveal a forest of weaponry that pierced her facedown monster. The monster was briefly revealed before vanishing into the void.

**Magical Exemplar: 1700 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

**Harry: 8000 LP/ Trinity: 7500 LP**

Harry smirked as Trinity's life points shrank from the exchange.

"First blood," Harry muttered. "More will come soon Trinity. My turn ends."

**Harry: 8000 LP/ Trinity: 7500 LP**

"My turn," Trinity whispered as D.D. Scout appeared on Harry's field. "I play one monster face down and set two cards and end my turn."

**Harry: 8000 LP/ Trinity: 7500 LP**

"My turn again," Harry declared. "I tribute my D.D. Scout again to summon another king, Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

With a towering swirl of icy waters, the emperor of ice appeared to serve Harry.

"When Mobius is summoned, he can destroy two spell and trap cards! I choose both of your set cards."

Mobius roared as he summoned two large orbs then threw the two orbs at Trinity's cards. The two cards exploded in a shower of ice and snow, covering Trinity with frost.

"Now attack my monsters!" Harry roared.

Mobius created a warhammer out of ice and slammed down upon Trinity's face down monster, crushing it out of existence. Then D.D. Survivor pulled out a sword from beneath his robes. The warrior stabbed the air in front of him. The blade vanished but reappeared behind Trinity, stabbing her with the weapon.

**Harry: 8000 LP/ Trinity: 4700 LP**

Caius stomped his leg and pulled back his two hands. From between his hands, a dark sparking orb appeared. It crackled violently and pulsed wildly as energy was forcefully condensed into the attack. Caius let out a roar and unleashed the orb. It crackled angrily as it flew straight at Trinity. The orb exploded violently in her face. Trinity shrieked as phantom pain erupted on her body.

**Harry: 8000 LP/ Trinity: 2300 LP**

"I set a card and play Allure of Darkness," Harry said. "I draw two cards and banish a dark type monster, else I discard all my cards to the Graveyard."

Harry drew two cards and smirked. "I'll banish Necroface. Since Necroface is banished, we both mill the top five cards from our deck out of play."

Harry banished five of his cards out of play while Trinity could only shriek in frustration as she saw three monsters and a trap and a spell card banished.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn."

**Harry: 8000 LP/ Trinity: 2300 LP**

"My turn," Trinity whispered. "I-"

"I activate my trap card Escape from the Dark Dimension, bringing back my Necroface!" Harry announced.

Trinity recoiled as the parasitic face erupted from the void and and appeared onto the field, wiggling evilly. The monster leered at her in an ugly manner and giggled, causing both Bastion and Trinity to wince.

**Necroface: 1200 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"And since my monster was summoned, I can trigger my trap, Torrential Tribute, destroying all monsters on the field."

A large wave appeared and destroyed all of Harry's monsters. Harry looked down and frowned as his monsters were destroyed by the wave.

"I'm sorry my monsters," Harry whispered. He then turned to his opponent.

"Necroface is banished yet again causing us to remove from play another 5 cards!"

Both opponents milled their deck once again. Harry ignored Trinity's shrieks and turned to her.

"Don't even bother calling your next move. I play D.D. Dynamite. With so many cards out of play, you lose."

Harry watched emotionlessly as the large orb of dynamite flew towards Trinity and exploded, eliminating the rest of her life points. Harry looked around as the area around them became surrounded with black smoke. From the black smoke, two white wisps appeared and flew down to the two unconscious girls. The girls began to show signs of life as Harry could see them start to move and groan. Trinity however was in a different state. The black smoke coalesced around her. They gripped her arms and legs as from the smoke, a dark arm appeared. The arm grabbed her and with a loud shriek, she was dragged into the smoke. However the smoke did not disappear. Two red eyes came from the smoke and glared at Harry.

"Harry Potter. I know who you are. You do not belong here yet you stay. Why do you stay?" a voice boomed. Harry stared at the eyes.

"For my own sake and for others," Harry spoke. The eyes stared at Harry before laughing.

"I look forward to meeting you, Harry Potter, Lord of the Banished Realm."

The smoke vanished into thin air. Harry quickly jumped off the platform and ran to where Jasmine and Mindy were. Bastion hurried over to Harry's side and unchained Mindy and Jasmine. While Bastion helped Jasmine, Harry carried Mindy in his arms just as she was waking up. Mindy's eyes fluttered as her eyes opened to look at Harry's bright green eyes. She gasped and smiled as tears of relief flowed down her eyes. She laughed and with astonishing strength, pulled Harry into a tight embrace that nearly took all the breath from Harry. Harry chuckled softly before laughing loudly. This time his laughter was light hearted and truly happy as he held Mindy in his arms.

"When I was captured, she said you were next. I knew you would free us," Mindy said. "I just knew that the next thing I would see when I wake up would be those beautiful green eyes of yours."

Harry chuckled and pushed away a lock of hair from Mindy's face. "I'm happy you are safe."

Mindy giggled and reached towards Harry's face, gently stroking his face.

"My hero," she whispered as she kissed him.

"HEEEEY!"

Harry and Mindy looked up to see Jaden, Chumley, Syrus, and Alexis running towards them. Jasmine was being supported by Bastion. Harry smiled as Jaden hurried towards them. Said duelist panted before giving Harry a peace sign.

"Hey Harry! We just came from this guy with this wicked deck and had an awesome duel. Said he was a shadow duelist but even with his spooky deck, I beat him. How about you guys? How'd you do?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Not much. Just an ordinary duel," Harry said modestly. "Honestly, just a nice night."

Mindy giggled as Harry kissed her again. While the large group of students laughed, a figure nearby leaned on a nearby tree and watched them. Near the mysterious figure was the fallen body of another Shadow Duelist.

"Harry, you interest me more and more. I can't wait to see how much more you grow?" the man whispered. The man left with a swirl of his blue cloak, leaving behind nothing but a faint trail on fallen leaves.

* * *

**A lot of people have been commenting on my changing on how Gravekeeper's Servant works with Dimensional Fissure, Macro Cosmos, etc. I use a Remove From Play deck in real life now. The official ruling is that Gravekeeper's Servant forces the opponent to send the top card from the deck to the Graveyard as a cost to attack. If Macro Cosmos, Banisher of Light, Banisher of Radiance, or Dimension Fortress Weapon were on the field, the opponent cannot pay the cost thus preventing them from attacking. Dimensional Fissure is a bit different. Since the opponent cannot say for sure that the top card is not a monster, the opponent cannot mill to attack. If Convulsion of Nature is out, then the opponent can say for sure that the top card is a spell or trap and can mill to attack. When I first made this story, I was still under the impression that you still could mill. Now though, I'm like "That is awesome!" so I run two in a deck. **

**As always,**

**PEACE! Oso1991**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh GX**_

* * *

"In the dueling world there are many different deck types along with battle strategies. The most common battle strategy is by beatdown, or monster battles where duelists win by monster battle. It is arguably the best method and a famous example of this is Seto Kaiba and his famous Blue Eyes White Dragon monsters. Another example is burn decks, or effect damage. It is when an opponent uses effect damage of spells, monsters, and traps to inflict enough damage to win the duel. Burn decks are one of the most difficult decks but are notable in inflicting enough damage in one turn to change an entire duel. Marik Ishtar is the most notable example. There is also one more battle strategy known as field control. This is where the duelist controls one or more aspect of the duel, enabling the duelist to control the flow and direction of his opponent. They are the rarest type of duelist but the most dangerous. Yugi Moto is one as his combination of traps and spells are known to manipulate an entire duel."

"Now with our lesson closing, I have an announcement. Our rival, North Academy, will be coming here for our annual school duel. During this time there will be a school festival for our guests. There will be many contests and games set up by out sponsors and I want all of you to socialize with our guests from North Academy. This will be one of the few times our school will be open to the public so I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Pr. Satyr looked at the students sternly before looking down at his list.

"Now since our rival school is sending a first year as their representative, our representative will be a first year as well. We have three candidates this year but unfortunately we can only have one," Pr. Satyr announced. "Will Harry Potter, Jaden Yuki, and Bastion Misawa stand up?"

Jaden and Bastion stood up proudly but Harry calmly remained in his seat. The student's applause was cut short when they noticed Harry refusing to stand.

"Mr. Potter, as you may already know, you are one of the candidates," Pr. Satyr commentated. "But seeing as you are sitting down, is it safe to say that you do not want to duel at the school festival?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. I promised my girlfriend that I would spend the weekend with her. Besides-."

Harry turned to Bastion and Jaden with a crooked smirk. "I want to see who's closer to being able to beat me."

Bastion and Jaden nodded to Harry before turning to each other. Jaden had an eager grin on his face while Bastion returned Jaden's grin with a small smile. Satyr nodded sadly, accepting that Harry wouldn't duel.

"With Harry not dueling, it seems that Jaden or Bastion will be our representative in our school duel. Next week will be the duel deciding who will represent our school against North Academy. Everyone is dismissed."

* * *

"So you're not going to duel in the school duel?"

Harry nodded his head at Alexis' shocked statement. "Yep. It'll be either Jaden or Bastion ever since Chazz left the school. Still can't believe that he was able to sneak into the Ra dorms so easily. Shame though. Chazz would've been a great duelist if he pulled his head from his arse."

"So why'd you refuse?" Jasmine asked. Harry shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it," Harry replied. "Besides, I was planning on spending the entire weekend with Mindy."

Beside Harry, Mindy's face lit up as she threw her arms around Harry, pulling him into a tight hug. Harry chuckled as he pulled his girlfriend to his lap as she babbled about how sweet he was throwing away such an important duel just to be with her. Harry merely nodded and enjoyed hugging her like she was a human sized teddy. Mindy stopped talking when she noticed the peaceful smile on Harry's face. She instead held his head close to her chest, cradling it like a baby. Behind Mindy's back, Jasmine was glaring at Harry and mocked vomiting while Alexis sighed at how cute the couple were.

"I wish I could find a guy like that," Alexis mumbled. Jasmine's eyes widened in surprise.

"But why? You're like perfect the way you are!" Jasmine protested. Alexis chuckled.

"I glad you think that way but look how happy Mindy is. If having a boyfriend makes you that happy, I wouldn't mind finding one myself," Alexis explained. Jasmine turned back to see Mindy completely quiet yet so peaceful as she cuddled close against Harry. While she disliked Harry from taking her best friend away from her, Jasmine silently agreed with Alexis. Mindy was extremely happy with Harry despite the short time they were together.

"Ugh, they are too sweet together," Jasmine replied. Alexis nodded in agreement. However before anyone could say anything, Bastion came running towards them with a panicked expression on his face.

"Harry, come quick!" Bastion yelled. Harry gently pulled himself away from Mindy, worried about what would cause the normal level-headed teen to panic.

"What's wrong Bastion?"

"Someone ransacked our room, stealing almost all our cards!" Bastion replied.

Harry's eyes widened and he ran back to his room with his friends close behind him. Harry pushed through the crowd of curious Ra Yellow students and gaped at his and Bastion's wrecked room. The desks were smashed, mattresses torn apart, panels were broken, and the closet was ransacked. All of his and Bastion's belongings were strewn about the room. Harry slowly examined the wreckage and gently lifted up the remains of his bed. He could feel people watching as he gently removed a loose panel under the rugs to pull out a metal folder that Mindy immediately recognized. Harry chuckled in relief as he tucked it in his vest before turning to Bastion.

"Do we have any idea who did this or where the thief went?" Harry asked Bastion. Bastion nodded.

"They culprit ran towards the Obelisk Blue dorms," Bastion replied. "Did they take your deck?"

Harry shook his head. "No, and luckily they did not find my special collection. Still they took several boxes of cards that I would like to have back. C'mon Bastion."

Bastion nodded and followed Harry. Thankfully the thieves were not careful and left a trail the two students could easily follow. Bastion and Harry followed the tracks to a small abandoned house near the lake where the Obelisk Girls dorm were. The pair carefully approached the building where they could hear voices speaking from inside.

"I told you this would pay off! Look at these cards!"

"You were right. Why do Ra Yellow students have these cards? We deserve these cards. We're Obelisk Blues, the elite."

"Damn right we are. No wonder everyone talks about that Potter so much. Of course he can make unbeatable decks if he had cards like these."

"Bastion as well. Would've been better if he didn't scratch stupid writing all over them."

"Whatever. With Chazz gone and Zane leaving this year, we'll be the king of Duel Academy with these cards."

Harry had enough of their talk. He turned to Bastion who had been quietly picking the lock of the building. A small click was heard and Bastion quickly opened the door.

"Evening gents," Bastion said evenly.

"Knock, knock," Harry commented.

Harry and Bastion glared at the two Obelisk students that were sitting amongst the pile of stolen cards. Harry recognized the two as Chazz's flunkies. The two thieves scrambled up and sneered at Bastion and Harry. Bastion curled his lip in contempt at the pair of thieves.

"You're Raizou and Taiyou, Chazz's flunkies. What's wrong? He send you to do his dirty work?" Bastion asked sarcastically.

Taiyou smirked. "We ain't that loser's flunkies. We're looking after ourselves now. And with all your generously donated cards, we'll show you Ra rejects how the elites duel. Ain't that right Rai?"

"Let's show them Tai why Obelisk is the best!" Raizou replied.

Harry laughed coldly. "Then let's make a bet. If Bastion and I lose, those cards are yours. If you lose, you two are demoted to Slifer Red."

Bastion let out a bark of laughter at the expression of horror on the pair's faces before they melted into identical looks of anger and greediness.

"Fine then, let's duel!" Taiyou demanded.

**"DUEL!"**

**Harry/Bastion: 8000LP/8000LP**

**Taiyou/Raizou: 8000LP/8000LP**

"I'll start," Harry said. "I play Banisher of Radiance in attack mode."

**Banisher of Radiance: 1600 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"I also play Allure of Darkness allowing me to draw two cards if I banish one dark type monster after I draw two cards," Harry said. He quickly drew two before banishing a card. "I play two cards. Soul Absorption and Gold Sarcophagus. Soul Absorption grants me 500 life points every time a card or cards are removed from play. Gold Sarcophagus lets me banish one card and after two standby turns, I can put it in my hand. Thanks to Soul Absorption, that's an automatic 500 LP gain."

**Harry/ Bastion: 8500LP/8000LP**

**Taiyou/Raizou: 8000LP/8000LP**

"I'll also play two cards facedown and end my turn," Harry stated. After two cards were placed facedown, there was ripple as a monster appeared on Harry's side of the field. Harry chuckled at his opponents' confused expression.

"Allure of Darkness' cost was for me to banish one card and I chose D.D. Scout which is special summoned to my side of the field at the End Phase every time it is removed from play," Harry explained with a smile. "Such as useful card."

**D.D. Scout: 800 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

**Harry/ Bastion: 8500LP/8000LP**

**Taiyou/Raizou: 8000LP/8000LP**

"My draw!" Taiyou snapped. "I play Luster Dragon in attack mode!"

**Luster Dragon: 1900 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"I'll also play the field spell Mountain, allowing all Winged-Beast, Thunder, and Dragon monsters 200 ATK and DEF," Taiyou said as a green glow enveloped Luster Dragon. "I also play Mystical Space Typhoon and target Soul Absorption!"

"Thus activating my trap card, Judgement of Anubis," Harry replied. "I discard one card to negate the activation and effect of a spell card that has the effect of destroying one of my spell or trap cards. Then I destroy your monster and inflict damage equal to that monster's attack!"

Taiyou watched in shock as a large statue of a jackal batted away his typhoon before smashing Luster Dragon into pieces, sending the shards blasting at him. Taiyou grunted in pain as the shards decreased his life points by a large amount. He glared angrily at Harry as he set a card.

"I'll end my turn," Taiyou replied.

**Harry/ Bastion: 9000LP/8000LP**

**Taiyou/Raizou: 6900LP/8000LP**

"Good show Harry," Bastion complimented. "Now let me show you the gifts of my studies."

Bastion looked at his hand and grinned.

"I play my monster Oxygeddon!"

Harry smiled as a large pterodactyl made of air shrieked as it appeared on the battlefield. The monster flapped its wings once before glaring at the two thieves, viciously.

**Oxygeddon: 1800 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"I play a card face down and end my turn."

**Harry/ Bastion: 9000LP/8000LP**

**Taiyou/Raizou: 6900LP/8000LP**

"Let's go," Raizou called out. "You're not the only ones who can play powerful cards. I play my monster, Goblin Attack Force!"

Harry and Bastion glanced at each other as a group of goblins appeared on Raizou's field, all wielding large dangerous weapons. The goblins cackled and held their weapons eagerly.

**Goblin Attack Force: 2300 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"I play Heavy Storm!" Raizou yelled out. Bastion grinned.

"No you don't. I play my counter trap, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell. I discard a spell card and now you or your friend cannot use that spell card for the entire duel. In addition the activation and effect are negated!" Bastion called out.

Harry laughed at his opponents' faces. "Well done Bastion! I'll remember that."

Raizou glared at Bastion. "Who cares? Besides, the one with the most powerful monsters win every duel. Go, Goblin Attack Force, destroy Oxygeddon!"

"Not so fast," Harry cut in. "I play Magic Cylinder redirecting your attack to your life points."

Raizou gasped as his monster's attack missed Bastion and slammed into him, demolishing a large chunk of his life points. The monster cackled at the attack before switching in defense mode.

"I'll end there," Raizou muttered resentfully as he glanced at his opponent's life points.

**Harry/ Bastion: 10000LP/8000LP**

**Taiyou/Raizou: 6900LP/6700LP**

"My turn again," Harry said cheerfully. "And since it is the second standby phase, I'll bring the banished card back to my hand."

Harry added the card to his hand before playing another card. "I play my spell card, Enemy Controller."

Harry watched as his D.D. Scout vanished as it was removed from play. A large video game controller appeared and it attached to Raizou's monster, dragging it to Harry's side of the field. Harry smirked at Raizou's confused face.

"Confused, well let me explain. Enemy Controller has two effects. The first is I can switch the battle position of one of my opponent's monster. The other is that I tribute one of my monsters to take control of one of your monsters until the End Phase," Harry said. "However, your monster will be going relatively soon because I tribute Goblin Attack Force for the winter king. Make way for Mobius, the Frost Monarch!"

Raizou and Taiyou looked on in horror as a twister of ice slammed onto the field and was blasted away revealing a large armored giant looking down imperiously upon Harry's opponents.

"When Mobius is tribute summoned, I can destroy up to two spells and traps on the field," Harry said triumphantly. "And I choose Mountain and your facedown Taiyou!"

Taiyou looked on in horror as Mobius created two spears of ice and threw them at his cards, causing them to explode in a shower of ice and snow. Harry chuckled in amusement at Taiyou's expression.

"Now my Mobius will attack Taiyou while Banisher attacks Raizou!" Harry ordered.

Bastion watched as Taiyou had to endure a huge pillar of ice falling upon him while Raizou was blinded by a bright orb of light. Both attacks landed unhindered and took a large chunk from their life points. Harry placed two more cards face down before playing another card.

"I play Gravekeeper's Servant before ending my turn."

**Harry/ Bastion: 11000LP/8000LP**

**Taiyou/Raizou: 4500LP/5100LP**

"You were no help at all," Taiyou said spitefully to Raizou. "Guess I have to do this all by myself."

"My fault?!" Raizou protested. "You were the one who decided this duel."

"Well I didn't expect to be dueling all by myself, dead weight!" Taiyou shot back. "I play the card Double Coston."

**Double Coston: 1700 ATK/ DEF 1650**

"And I'll activate Macro Cosmos!" Harry replied. Taiyou grinned as he revealed another card.

"Just what I was waiting for, I play Giant Trunade!" Taiyou called out. Harry smirked.

"Guess again, I tribute two monsters in order to play Tyrant's Tantrum," Harry replied. "Farewell D.D. Scout and Banisher of Radiance."

The two monsters were vanished as a large king angrily loomed above Harry and Bastion. "With this card out on the field, in order to activate a spell card, you must send a card from your deck to the graveyard."

Taiyou grinned. "So be it."

However he was unable to do so as his duel disk locked down on his deck, preventing him from drawing a card. "What the blazes? What's going on?"

"Bastion would you like to explain?" Harry asked. Bastion chuckled.

"Oh you're an evil one Harry," Bastion replied. "Tyrant's Tantrum forces the opponent to discard a spell to the Graveyard in order to activate a spell. However there is no Graveyard thanks to Macro Cosmos. Because you can not send a card to the Graveyard, you or your friend will not be able to use spells as long as Macro Cosmos exists on the field."

"You cheaters!" Taiyou snarled. "You-!"

"Thieves have no right to call us cheaters," Harry replied coldly. "I believe its still your turn."

"Well I'll use Double Coston to attack Hydrogeddon!" Taiyou commanded. However when his monster moved to attack, a small imp appeared in front of Double Coston and whacked the monster back with a shovel. It squeaked angrily at Taiyou, holding a rude gesture at the Obelisk Blue.

"What the?" Raizou muttered. Harry turned to Bastion.

"If you would good sir?" Harry asked.

"Gravekeeper's Servant forces an opponent to discard their top card to the Graveyard else they cannot attack. Since Macro Cosmos removes the Graveyard, you cannot pay the cost and thus cannot attack!" Bastion explained triumphantly. "For Obelisk Blues, you sure fail to read up your game mechanics."

"You tricky bastards," Taiyou muttered. Harry merely puffed up his chest at the insult.

"I try," Harry said, hiding his irritation. "Your turn still, I suppose."

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Taiyou replied sullenly.

**Harry/ Bastion: 11500LP/8000LP**

**Taiyou/Raizou: 4500LP/5100LP**

"Great turn," Raizou muttered. Taiyou was about to snap at Raizou but Bastion drew before Taiyou could speak.

"With it being my turn, I will play my monster, Oxygeddon again!" Bastion called out. "I'll also play my card, A Legendary Ocean, allowing all of my water monsters an additional 200 ATK and DEF. Its enough for my Hydrogeddon to smash through your monster!"

Bastion's Hydrogeddon blasted Double Coston, destroying it. Bastion smiled as he searched his deck.

"When Hydrogeddon destroys a monster by battle, I can search for another Hydrogeddon in the middle of the battle phase. And I'll attack you directly with this Hydrogeddon as well while Oxygeddon attacks your partner directly," Bastion said. "Go my monsters, attack!"

Raizou covered his ears as the Oxygeddon shrieked and sent a sonic blast directly at Raizou while Taiyou was knocked off his feet from the blast Oxygeddon sent. Both duelists groaned as they slowly picked themselves up as Bastion raised another card.

"I will tribute my Oxygeddon and my two Hydrogeddons to special summon Water Dragon, thanks to my magic card, Bonding-H2O. Rise up my monster!" Bastion called out.

Raizou and Taiyou looked on in horror as Bastion's monster towered high above them, eyeing them like two morsels of meat. The monster roared once more before coiling up protectively in front of Bastion.

**Water Dragon: 2800 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"I'll set a card before calling it a turn," Bastion replied.

**Harry/ Bastion: 12000LP/8000LP**

**Taiyou/Raizou: 2600LP/3300LP**

"My draw. I place one monster face down and set three cards face down to end my turn," Raizou said.

"Well done," Taiyou commented sarcastically. Raizou glared at his partner.

"Do you want to win or not. Right now, what else can we do?" Raizou snarled.

"Dark hole genius," Taiyou replied.

"Are you an idiot?" Raizou shot back. "Harry locked down our spells. We cannot use any of them!"

"He's right Taiyou," Harry said evenly. "Now I'll tribute my D.D. Scout once again to summon the King of the Void. Come out, Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

A hand ripped through the air and a huge shadowy giant appeared on the field, standing tall and strong on the field. He pointed at Raizou's facedown monster and the monster simply vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"When Caius is summoned, he can banish one card on the field. Now I see no reason to attack so both of my Monarchs, attack!"

"I play my card, Mirror Force!" Raizou said desperately.

"You will not deny me this!" Harry roared. "I play Seven Tools of the Bandit and pay 1000 life points to negate your trap!"

Raizou and Taiyou were blasted mercilessly as Mobius slammed a pillar of ice onto Raizou while Taiyou was forced to withstand an explosive orb made from shadowy energy. The two weakly stood up as Harry turned to Bastion.

"Next turn, finish them," Harry ordered. "I'll end my turn."

**Harry/ Bastion: 12000LP/8000LP**

**Taiyou/Raizou: 200LP/900LP**

"My draw," Taiyou gasped. "I set my monster and end my turn."

**Harry/ Bastion: 12000LP/8000LP**

**Taiyou/Raizou: 200LP/900LP**

"Let's finish this," Bastion said. "I summon Terrorking Salmon in attack mode."

**Terrorking Salmon: 2400 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"I also play my card, Compulsory Evacuation Device, forcing your monster back into your hand," Bastion calmly said. "This also leaves the field clear for our final attack. Go my monsters, attack them and finish this farce of a duel!"

The two monsters eagerly went after the pair of thieves. Terrorking Archfiend ripped at Raizou while Taiyou was smashed by a torrent of water. Both of their life points decreased down to 0, and their duel discs beeped red signaling the end of the match. Harry strode towards them and pulled the cards from the duel discs. He looked down at the two defeated duelists angrily and knelt down holding the cards they had used.

"These cards are more than cards. They are a duelists life and pride. Each card has the potential to bring victory. You spat on your cards and mine when you stole my cards and Bastion's. Believing that powerful cards are the only thing that make a duelist is why Chazz fell from his spot. And now you two, Slifers. I won't report this but next time, Bastion and I won't be so merciful."

The two thieves nodded and ran away from the pair as soon as possible. Harry chuckled and turned to Bastion.

"You did well Bastion."

Bastion crossed his arms, mock insulted. "I always do well. You should know that despite your unorthodox deck, I'm slowly piecing together on how to defeat it."

Harry chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder. "You do that. Meanwhile, let's get these cards back to our dorm. To a more secure dorm."

"Oh don't worry," Bastion assured him. "I have several plans in mind."

* * *

"Don't worry, he said," Harry muttered angrily the next day. "It'll be fine he said."

"I told you not to step there," Bastion snapped back. "Besides the measure is only temporary until I can make a more permanent solution."

"Who expects plastic bottles as missiles?!" Harry argued. "Can't you get an iron bar to lock out door?"

"What thief would expect a barrage of over 100 sand filled bottles, each having the ability to land a blow equal to a man's punch?"

"What normal person would?!" Harry nearly screamed. "I was expecting something like snares or trip wires, not a bloody artillery barrage!"

"Bah, amateur," Bastion replied.

"Mad genius," Harry shot back.

The pair bickered on their way to the classroom. When they were there, Harry found another perk of having an awesomely caring girlfriend as his face was cradled in Mindy's wonderfully soft bosom as she berated and scolded Bastion along with Jasmine and Alexis. By the time class was over, Harry was extremely cheerful whilst Bastion was quiet as to not incur the wrath of three females.

"Having a girlfriend is so worth it," Harry whispered to Bastion.

"Up yours," Bastion replied.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you were going to booby trap my closet? Maybe I should tell Mindy that," Harry whispered. "I'm sure she'd have some choice words with you."

Bastion merely huffed and ran over to chat with Jaden and his friends. Harry's grin spread even wider as he saw that the excitable duelist was happily showing the two new Slifer students to the rather "humble" Slifer dorms. Harry nearly let out a bark of laughter when he saw the expressions of horror on the faces of Taiyou and Raizou as Jaden told the two transfers of the small dorms, hard beds, and community bathrooms.

Before Harry could greet Jaden, Harry felt Mindy pull him into a small closet. Harry hit his back roughly against the wall but any pain he had instantly went away as Mindy passionately kissed him. Harry's surprise melted away and he pulled Mindy as close as he could to him while matching Mindy's passion with his own eagerness. The two continued to kiss until Mindy could not hold her breath anymore and she reluctantly backed away so she could catch her breath. Harry looked at her with some confusion before a happy smirk spread across his face.

"Not that I'm complaining but mind telling me what was that about?" Harry asked.

Mindy smiled and softly kissed him briefly before speaking.

"We haven't had time alone and with all the cuddling that we do, it makes me want more at times," she whispered huskily. Harry chuckled.

"You're right but I didn't want to move too fast. We've only known each other for a couple of months," Harry said softly.

"I know," Mindy admitted. "But you make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world and every time I think of you, I just smile," Mindy whispered in his ear, sending thrills up Harry's back.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one who feels that sugary sweet," Harry replied. Before Mindy could say anything else, Harry began to kiss up and down Mindy's neck. Mindy held a squeal of surprise as she felt Harry's mouth trail higher up her neck. She unconsciously began to push herself as close to Harry as possible and unconsciously ground her hips against his. Harry's eyes opened in surprise and he could feel himself immediately get excited. Mindy seemed not to care as she began to grind even harder, nearly screaming in pleasure as wet stains appeared on Harry's pants. Harry could feel himself returning the favor while his hands began to roam lower and lower, eliciting a squeal of surprise and pleasure that was immediately muffled by a kiss from Harry. Mindy's nails began to tear at Harry's jacket while they ground against each other seeking a release from the mind numbing heat that had enveloped their mind. Nothing else mattered as Harry could feel his jacket ripped off and Mindy scrabbling to unbutton his shirt. However a jab in the back by a protruding screw in the wall snapped Harry out of his haze long enough to realize he was going too far. It took all of Harry's willpower to stop and push Mindy back so as to stop himself from losing control. Harry panted and willed himself to calm down. Mindy shuddered and Harry had to catch her before she fell. Unfortunately her knee landed on Harry's groin, promptly clearing Harry's mind of all dirty thoughts. He groaned in pain while Mindy tried to regain her composure.

"That was amazing," Mindy whispered.

"Yeah," Harry said softly. "I felt I was going to lose my mind."

"I did," Mindy admitted. "I'm glad you stopped me though. I don't want my first time in some janitor's closet."

Harry's brow rose. "You aren't bothered by the fact that we almost did it but rather where we did it?"

Mindy shrugged. "I know that even if we broke up, you would never hurt me on purpose. You are brave, kind, and make me so happy. If I can do anything for you, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"I don't know what to say," Harry replied. Mindy giggled.

"Just kiss me. A soft one this time," Mindy ordered.

"I can do that."

* * *

"We finally found you!" Jasmine said happily. "We were looking everywhere for you!"

Mindy giggled sheepishly. "Well Harry and I decided to take a little walk around the lake for a bit since it was such a nice day."

As Mindy chatted with the girls, Jaden was happily chattering about the food that he wanted to eat at when he noticed a strong pungent smell coming from Harry.

"Whew Harry," Jaden said. "Have you been working out? You stink! Not normal body odor but BBO! Bad BO!"

Harry glared at Jaden. "You could say that."

"I'll say," Syrus piped up. "You got a stain all over your pants."

Harry struggled to keep a straight face. "Cleaning liquid spilled over my pants. I'm going to need something like heavy duty soap to remove it."

Chumley nodded. "I'll say. It smells really strong."

Harry glanced at Bastion who had a crooked smile on his face. Harry suppressed a groan. Of course his roommate would be the one to realize it. Harry looked away from Bastion only to notice Alexis blushing while Jasmine had a killer expression on her face. Great, so they figured out as well. Seems like the Jaden's group was happily ignorant as they teased at Harry's crotch stain, much to everyone else's embarrassment.

"Harry-!" Bastion started but was silenced by a glare from Harry.

"Not a word Bastion," Harry snarled. However his anger melted away when Mindy jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. A goofy smile spread across his face as Mindy nuzzled him causing Bastion to start laughing.

"What's so funny Bastion?" Alexis asked.

"People say in Ra Yellow view him like Zane, thinking he has no weakness," Bastion said. "But they're wrong. As soon as he's with Mindy, big bad Harry becomes lovey-dovey dopey Hawwy."

"I'll show you lovey-dovey Hawwy!" Harry snarled. "Come 'ere!"

Harry tackled Bastion and the two began to mock wrestle on the ground. However the two were stopped by Jaden and his Syrus jumping on the pair just before Chumley decided to join in, causing all four teens to be crushed by the massive student. Harry could not help but laugh at the situation, happy to have such good friends around.

Yet in the back of his mind, he knew that with his luck, these simple peaceful days would not last.

* * *

**DAMN! I'm back! After a summer in stupor and having to restart my brain, I'm finally back to writing this story. I had no idea where the direction of this story would lead to since I'm not extremely familiar to the storyline of the GX series. However I now have a idea for Bastion's deck which will make his deck just as dangerous as some of the main characters' decks. He does get pretty backhanded in the series and I feel like he deserves better since he was so hyped up earlier on. **

**So until I write my next chapter, **

**Please Review!**

**PEACE! Oso1991**


End file.
